I Dare You
by 4SnowWolf
Summary: A short kiss can go a long way...
1. Chapter 1

**A / N: This is just a wee story, that came into my head, while I was waiting for the bus. Enjoy and review**

* * *

**I dare You**

Hermoine was standing in the corridor leading to the dungeons. And the Slytherins' common room. She was trying to blend into the background, which she was quite successful at as she was still wearing her robes and had these tightly wrapped around her shivering body.

"I'll kill her! I kill her first chance I get!"

She still couldn't think why she had let herself being talked into this utter madness. It had been on the evening of the last Hogsmead visit and she and Ginny had been talking about boys. Nothing unusual there, but Hermoine had had the impression that something else than butterbeer had been in their glasses. She had been giggling most of the way and when they had reached the Griffindor common room it was Ginny who had challenge Hermione to a dare. The older girl had refused, but Ginny hadn't let it go. And with a big sigh Hermione had finally relented and agreed, but on condition that if it was too childish she could just refuse.

"Is kissing a guy grown up enough? I mean really kiss him, not just a quick peck or something." She had asked with a mischievious grin on her face. And had received wide eyed astonishment for it.

"You want to dare me to kiss a guy?"

"Why not? Kissing is quite grown up, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Kissing a guy it is then!"

And after what had followed Hermoine had had the suspicion that Ginny hadn't done that on the spur of a moment. She seemed to have it all planned out.

"We are going to draw colours for the House and letters for the names."

She had gathered up four cushions and changed there colours to reflect the different houses red for Griffindor, green for Slytherin, yellow for Hufflepuff and blue for Ravenclaw.

"You first."

Ginny had closed her eyes and chose the blue one. Hermione had groaned, closed her eyes and then tried to recollect which order the cushions had been in. Even so she knew that that was futile as she heard Ginny move them around. She reached for one hesitated and then chose the one next to it. She heard Ginny gasp and the giggle. She held the green one in her hand!

"I'll get the letters." whispered Hermione. Still shocked by her choice. She was going to have to kiss a snake! She got the bag containing the letters from her Scrabble and gave it a good shake.

"I'll go first!" she said boldly. While closing her eyes again she slowly put her hand in the back felt the different cool stones and then just picked one. She looked at it and nearly groaned, she had chosen a D. Ginny managed to get the letter T. They sat on the couch in front of the fire place and thought about the guys, that matched there chosen colour and letter combinations.

"There is a Ravenclaw called Terry Boot. He started Hogwarts with Ron, Harry and me." Hermoine said. She vaguely remembered the name, but couldn't have said which face at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall was his.

"I can't remember what he looks like though." She had added.

"That's not a problem I'll just ask one of the girls in my transfiguration class." Ginny had answered. "And now your target..."

Hermoine didn't dare breath. When she had seen the D, a name had popped into her head, that she could only pray Ginny would not choose. No such luck. After a moments thinking, an evil grin spread over her face.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione stared openly at Ginny.

"You are kidding! There is no way, that I'm going to snog Draco bloody Malfoy! Forget it."

Ginny just grinned.

"Chicken!"

She got a glare that would have melted stone. She knew, that Malfoy had been a total prick towards her friend ever since they started school together, but Ginny was sure,that if Hermione really kissed the Slytherin she would have something on him and could possibly get him to finally back off.

"Think of the possibilities."

"What possibilities, Ginny? He is going to kill me, if I do that!"

"Do it, when nobody is about! And when you are done, just let him know, you'll tell everybody he came on to you, if he doesn't leave you alone..."

Hermione glared at her friend. She couldn't be serious! She was to blackmail Draco Malfoy? She began to think about it. Ginny was right though. If she really snogged him and nobody could vouch for his version, that she had been the one making the first move, his image would get considerable cracks, if she let slip about it. An evil grin spread over her face.

"See, I knew, you would see sense."

* * *

She didn't know, how long she had been waiting, but when she finally heard soft footsteps she shifted uneasily. Was she really going to do it?

'Get a grip, Hermione! If this is finally getting him off your back, it's worth it!'

She sighed. Somebody passed her. She stepped gingerly from her hiding place. Dropping her bag on purpose while doing so. The person in front of her whirled about. It was Draco Malfoy.

She took a deep breath and advanced towards him.

"Granger, you filthy Mudblood, how dare you lurk in our corridor." He growled.

She was only a couple of feet away. And he could see her determination glittering in her eyes. Surprised he made a step back. Next thing he knew, she had gotten hold of his robes and pushed him hard against the wall. The air was pressed out off his lungs.

"What...!"

She glared at him.

"If you don't leave me alone you evil, little snake, I'll tell people!"

He looked at her. And smirked.

"What are you gonna tell people, Mudblood?"

"About this..."

She grabbed his face between her hands, pulled him towards herself and found his mouth with her own before he could do anything.

She felt him becoming rigid at first, but then he suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pulled her into his body and begun to reciprocate her efforts. His lips were soft and warm and seemed to be roaming hers in heated passion.

"Draco?"

Somebody was calling. She used the moment to extract herself from him, gathered her bag and hurried away. He leant thunderstruck against the wall.

What the bloody hell had she just done to him?


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny had tried to get Hermione alone all morning, but without success. She had been successfully avoiding the Weasley girl. Though they both knew, that sooner or later the older girl would have to tell her friend about what had happened. She was finally cornered in the library and the excited whisper of Ginny made her giggle.

"How did it go?"

"Brilliant! You should have seen his face! Absolutely priceless!"

"Do you think, he is going to leave you alone now?"

"I hope so."

"And... how was it?"

Hermione looked at Ginny over her homework.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, what I mean! How was he? What was it like to kiss..." Her voice dropped to barely audible. "..._him_?"

A heavy sigh was the answer.

"That good? Or that bad?"

"It was a bit weird. I mean, I just wanted to give him a kiss and then leave."

"But...?"

"He actually put his arms around me, held me close and then..."

Ginny saw her friend blush.

"What? For Merlin's sake! What did he do then?"

"He kissed me!"

"You are joking!"

Hermione shook her head.

"No. First he just stood there, then he put his arms around me, pulled me really close and then he... kissed me."

The girls were looking at each other. Ginny was totally lost for words. That hadn't been part of her plan! She could only hope, that there wouldn't be any repercussions, that she hadn't anticipated!

* * *

Hermione tried to avoid Draco as much as she could over the next week. They had several classes together, but she arrived before him and made sure, she never left on her own. She had noticed him looking at her. In a way, that unnerved her.

On friday evening Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the Griffindor common room together.

"I tell you, Ginny, he is up to something!"

"What?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to walk the castle alone for the next weeks."

"Are you scared of him? Hermione! He is just a guy!"

"He is a bloody Slytherin! And I know, that he is plotting something in order to get back to me."

"What can he do?"

"How about the same I did to him!"

Ginny stared at her.

"Are you serious?"

Hermione nodded.

"Merlin's beard!"

"Ginny, if he gets a hold of me alone, he will probably try the same thing. It would be the easiest way to silence me. And he would taunt me even more, just to make sure, I know how superior he is."

"Probalby time for Plan B."

"What is Plan B?"

"I don't know yet. I'll think of something. Don't worry."

"Do I _look _worried?"

"Yes." Ginny conceded.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later Hermione, Ron and Harry were on their way to meet with all the other students going to Hogsmead when Draco pushed past Hermione on the stairs making her loose her balance.

"Out off my way, Mudblood!" He snarled.

She slipped only a couple of steps and never really stumbled, but her ankle got twisted as she held on to Ron for support.

The Slytherin sniggered from the bottom of the steps.

"Something unable to walk steps shouldn't be allowed in here! Go, take some extra classes, Granger!"

He saw professor McGonagall approach and vanished in the crowed.

"What happened, Miss Granger?"

"I slipped, professor."

"Bloody Malfoy tried to push her down the stairs!"

She looked at Ron and then back at Hermione.

"Is that true? Did he push you, Miss Granger?"

She shook her head. Ron just stared at her. Why did she deny it?

"What did you do that for?" He hissed. "That ferret pushed you!"

"I got enough problems with him as it is, Ron! I don't need any more!"

He just glared at her.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Professor McGonagall's voice sliced through the throng of students milling about. And only moments later there was an island forming around him. His cronies Grabbe and Goyle looked at him. Unsure, what to do.

"Shit!"

He swore under his breath before slowly turning around.

"Professor McGonagall?"

She descended the remaining stairs with a billowing robe.

"20 points from Slytherin and a week detention!"

"What? I didn't do anything!"

She just gave him a look, that made clear, that he should only keep talking, if he wanted an extension of his punishment.

He turned around and scowled at Hermione. She went pale.

* * *

Hermione left the hospital wing before all her friends came back from Hogsmead. Madame Pomfrey had seen to her and had healed her with a few spells. Though the Griffindor had been advised to take it easy over the weekend.

She walked slowly, lost in thoughts. Missing the soft footsteps behind her. She didn't realised that she had been followed until her right arm was yanked back hard and she crashed into the wall.

Her eyes widened in shock when she realised that Draco Malfoy had managed to get her on her own after all. And she had thought he was in Hogsmead with his heavies!

"Not so brave now, are you, Mudblood!" He leered.

His body pinned her against the wall, his hands holding her wrists tightly.

She didn't answer. Tried to avoid his gaze.

"I knew, that that was a one of! You don't have the guts to really try and tangle with me!"

His face was barely four inches away from hers and she could feel his warm breath on her face.

She turned her head, staring right into his grey eyes and growled at him.

"Let...me...go!"

He just laughed.

"Why should I do that, Mudblood?"

"Because..."

She pretended to try and duck under his arm, but instead unbalanced him just enough to push herself of the wall, into him and in one swift movement turned them so that his back hit the cold stone.

"Awww!"

"Because, you do not want tangle with me, Draco!" She snarled.

And before he could react, she had his lips again in another kiss. Thought this time he didn't get to kiss her back as she managed to escape, just as she felt him try to embrace her.

He was left leaning against the wall, panting and furious.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was sitting in her favourite chair in the Griffindor common room and read "Hogwarts - A history". She looked up as Ron and Harry came in. They were laughing, their faces glowing.

"Hi, guys. How was Hogsmead?"

They gathered round and shared the latest news and gossip form the magical village with her. The friends laughed and had a good time. When it was time for diner, Hermione wanted to stay behind, as she wasn't really hungry. The boys were rather hungry and hurried off. Promising to bring her something, if they could.

Ginny passed her on her way to the Great Hall and noticed the expression on the face of her friend. She flopped into the chair next to the older girl and smiled at her. Hermione didn't seem to notice.

"Broom Control to Granger - are you reading me?"

"What?"

"I could ask you the same. What's up? You don't normally sit about daydreaming."

"I know. It's just..."

Ginny looked at her a bit closer. Her face had a strange gentle red tint, her eyes seemed to be unable to focus on anything and... She started to become seriously concerned.

"Hermione? What has happened?" She waited for an answer for a few moments before trying to reach the dreamy witch again. "What has he done to you?"

Finally her friend's gaze focused on the real world again. And she blushed deeply red only moments later.

"What?"

"He pushed me on the stairs. I nearly fell. McGonagall was there and gave him a week detention. And deducted 20 points from Slytherin."

"Good!"

"And on my way back from the hospital wing he caught me on my own as I thought he was still in Hogsmead with his cronies..."

Ginny barely dared to breath. What had this horrible ferret done to her friend!

"He pinned me against the wall and was sniggering at me. And something just snapped. I pushed him, pinned him against the wall and..."

"And what? For Merlin's sake, Hermione, what?"

"Kissed him..." she whispered.

The Weasley girl just sat there with her mouth open. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. She had kissed this weasel! Again!

"Are you insane, Hermione?"

"Possibly." She muttered. "I was so livid about him catching me out like that. Sneering at me, calling me a Mudblood. I wanted to pay him back."

"I get the impression, you did!"

Before she could say anything else, Harry and Ron burst into the common room.

"Have you heard?"

The girls looked at him.

"What?"

"Malfoy got another week detention from McGonagall, because he was late for his detention tonight!"

Ginny looked at Hermione, which in turned look back at her and had her hand clasped over her mouth.

"What?" Asked Harry.

"That was probably my fault." She whispered.

"That the ferret was late? Well done, I say!" Cheered Ron.

Ginny sneaked another glance at her friend and she could see only too clearly, what she was thinking: Malfoy would now be really going after Hermione! He would stop at nothing until he had made her pay for everything and then some!

The boys seemed to be totally oblivious to the situation and were now on their way up to their dormitory.

The younger witch moved closer to the older one and asked quietly "Are you okay?"

A shaking head was the answer.

"I'm scared. Ginny! What is he going to do to me now? If I'm really the reason, that McGonagall has given him another week detention, I'm so dead!"


	5. Chapter 5

The next two weeks Hermione managed to never go anywhere on her own. And more than once she knew, that it had saved her neck as she could see Draco scowl at her. She saw in his steel grey eyes that he definitely was only biding his time. The moment he got hold of her, she had it!

Ginny became increasingly anxious about her friend. She had intended for Hermione to be finally shot of that ferret, but instead her life was made an utter misery by the ever present threat he had started to develop into. She knew, that her friend would never admit that she was seriously scared. She would just call it caution. Maybe, but the young witch had watched the young Slytherin as well and she didn't like what she had seen! Not one little bit.

On the surface everything seemed just as always, but deep underneath there was something brewing. He was plotting something. And as Hermione had now put him on the spot twice by kissing him, had managed to get him two weeks detention and was herself just enjoying life, his comeback would be of a scale she shuddered to imagine.

Five days to the Christmas holidays. Hermione sighed. She would go home. To her parents, live amongst Muggles, far away from Hogwarts and Draco Malfoy.

Everything seemed to go okay until Wednesday evening. One of the Ravelclaw first years had passed her a message during diner. At first she had been a bit surprised, but as she had formed a study group with two Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff she found herself relax as soon as she read the note.

_Hermione,_

_I wanted to ask you something really important about that essay we have to do for herbology. You know that, should I fail it, I'll be in real trouble, but I have got detention tonight. Can you meet me at 11:30 pm near Barnabas the Barmy?_

_Stephen_

Stephen Cornfort was not the brightest spark, but he tried his best to make sure, he didn't look a right duffer. And his particular problem was herbology. Plants were just not his thing. She let out a long sigh. Ginny, who was sitting next to her, looked up in alarm.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione showed her the note. A giggle was the answer.

"Are you sure, that that isn't just an excuse for something a bit more amorous?" She teased.

"He is dense as a plank in herbology. Which is pretty ironic, when you think that the plank is his problem..."

They both giggled. And somebody smirked in the background while watching them.

* * *

Hermione climbed carefully out off the portrait hole and then made her way to the designated meeting place. For a moment she wondered, why he had asked her to meet her there of all places. She could think of several places, that would have been more convenient and probably safer to reach for both of them.

She reached the corridor mentioned in the note and looked carefully around. Nobody was in sight. She checked her watch. He still had about two minutes. And she wouldn't be waiting for him. If he didn't show...

Somewhere in front of her a door opened. She froze. There shouldn't be any doors in this corridor! And then she suddenly realized, that this was the corridor from which the room of requirements was reached. She slowly walked in the general direction of the noise and heard somebody whisper her name a moment later. A male voice, but too muffled to tell who it was.

"Stephen?"

She had reached the door. It was slightly ajar, but before she could open it, it was pushed open from the inside, her arm was grabbed and she was pulled forcefully inside. She gasped.

And then she saw, what the Room of Requirements had prepared for the requestor: The room was circular. There were candles on stands and ledges all over the walls, creating an intimate atmosphere, but what really shocked her was the enormous four poster bed in the middle of the room. Its curtains were a plush red and the sheets a dark emerald green.

She just stood there. Unable to move. And then somebody sneaked his arms around her from behind, getting hold of her wrists and slowly pulling her back. She felt his body against her back. He was tall and slender, but his arms were strong. She didn't dare think of what he seemed to have planned for them. She would never had Stephen down as so sneaky. To lure her here under false pretenses.

"How nice of you to come, Mudblood." An all too familiar voice suddenly whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes in utter despair and groaned. Her fate was sealed. There would be no way out for her. That wasn't Stephen behind her! It was Draco Malfoy!

She stiffened and tried to pull away from him, but he held her firmly in place.

"Who would have thought, that you, a Mudblood, could have such a nice warm body." He slowly rubbed the tip of his nose along her ear lobe. "And you are all mine to explore..." His fingers slowly stroked over her stomach, finding the bottom of her jumper and with just one fingertip he caressed the soft skin underneath.

"Please..." she muttered.

She felt his lips on the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"What is it? What do you want me to do?"

His voice was like silk, making her shiver. He touched his cheek softly against hers. She closed her eyes, wishing herself a thousand miles away. He kissed her temple, breathed the scent of her hair.

"Mmmm, vanilla, my favourite." He cooed in a husky voice.

She didn't dare to think about what he was going to do to her and she had a pretty good idea as she was pressed against him and his... No! No, there was no way she would allow her thoughts to venture any where near his... his... She blushed. And he noticed.

"Oh, how coy our little Mudblood is. How wonderful."

She blushed even more. Hating herself for being so easily embarrassed.

He slowly moved to face her, but never breaking contact and never letting go of her hands. He slowly pushed her backwards until she felt herself backed against the wall. Her eyes widened. He chuckled.

"Feels familiar, does it not?"

His eyes were slowly surveying her features. She was beautiful. No doubt about it. Them Griffindors were fools that they didn't notice this wonderful woman in their midst.

"Don't think about screaming, little one. Nobody will hear you here."

She looked at him in shock. How did he know that that was, what she had just decided to do? There was a slight smirk playing around his lips.

"You are not the first girl, that finds herself in my arms..."

She didn't know, what to do, what to think, she just wanted to get away. She made an attempt to push him, but he just wrapped his arms around her, pinning her own between them.

"No, Beautiful, I am not willing to let you go as yet." He whispered.

"Please, Malfoy... Draco... let me go!" Her voice was conveying her distress clearly, but he didn't take any notice. Though he had noticed her using his first name.

"Why would I do that, Precious? It took me so long to finally get you here. You and me, just the two of us and a long night full of possibilities..."

Tears started to roll down her cheeks. And she hated herself for this obvious display of weakness. Only to feel him kiss her tears away.

"There, there. No need to cry. You'll see, I can be very gently, if I want to..."

What he was insinuating was all too clear.

"Draco, please! I'm... I've never..."

He contemplated this bit of intimate information. He was not really surprised about it. He would have bet quite a lot on it and it made him all the more determine, that after tonight she would never look at another guy ever again.

"Shhhh. Don't you worry, Lovely."

His left hand slowly pushed underneath her jumper. He could feel the soft skin of her back and the shudder, that ran through her. His fingers slowly traced the lower part of her spine.

He leant his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes. Why was he doing this to her?

She gasped as she suddenly felt him kissing her hair, her forehead, running his lips leisurely over her nose, kissing its tip and then gently caressing her lips with his mouth. She felt the warmth and softness of his lips and was astounded to find him to be so very tender.

He felt her relax a bit. Good. He was now demanding more from her in this kiss. His parted lips were browsing over hers. He smiled to himself. Had she any idea how wonderful it was for a guy to kiss her like this? He doubted it.

He gave himself some more time to just enjoy the feeling of her warm figure pressed against his, her now being totally relax in his arms. Tasting this wonderful witch.

Thought time was running out for him. And he knew it. He pulled back just enough to see her pretty face. Her eyes were half closed. He sighed.

"Hermione?"

She looked at him. Slightly shocked to hear him actually use her first name. He looked into her eyes and the steel gray of his seemed to mesmerise her. His gaze then wondered over his shoulder to the four poster only a few feet away from them. He felt her tense and when he found her eyes again, fear was clearly visible within them. He gently kissed her. Then stroked her cheek and asked.

"What kind of monster do you think I am?"

She was utterly stunned and it was only when she heard the door close that she realised, he had left.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione didn't come down for breakfast the next day. And when Ginny asked Harry and her brother about it, they didn't know, where she was either. So she tried Pavarti, who was in the same dormitory as her friend.

"She must have still been in bed, when I left. Her curtains were drawn shut."

"Thanks, Parvati."

Ginny didn't have any time to check up on her before her classes, but before she went to lunch she asked Harry again, if Hermione had been in class with them. As he told her, that he hadn't seen her so far that day, she became worried.

"Has anything happened yesterday? Is she ill? Harry, what's going on?"

He shrugged and then reminded her of the note, that the young Ravenclaw had brought over during diner.

"Oh Merlin's Beard!"

"Everything okay, Ginny?"

She looked at him as Voldemort himself had just entered the room.

"Pray, that I'm wrong, Harry! Or Hermione is in so much trouble..."

"What kind of trouble?" He asked. His best friend never got into trouble!

"You don't want to know! Believe me!"

And with that she ran to Griffindor Tower. Her sides were burning and her lungs seemed to be on fire when she got there. She gasped the password and didn't even wait until the portrait of the Fat Lady had completely swung back before she was climbing in. Taking two steps at a time she sped up the spiral staircase and burst into the dormitory of her friend.

"Hermione!"

There was no answer. She went slowly to her bed and moved the curtain just enough to peek inside. Hermione was sitting on her bed, the arms tightly round her knees, silently crying.

"Hermione?" The younger girl whispered.

She climbed onto the bed and hugged her friend. Which burst into loud sobs.

"It was Draco... he held me... caressed... kissed..."

Ginny wasn't sure, that she wanted to be privy to all the sordid details, of what the bastard had done to her friend. Though she would make sure, that he would get his come-uppance! She would hex him until he begged for mercy!

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

Hermione seemed to have to try and think about what she wanted to say.

"Nothing happened..." She whispered.

Ginny looked at her. Utterly stunned. What did she mean, nothing had happened? She was sitting here all but a nervous wreck and nothing had happened?

"What do you mean? What has he done to you, Hermione?"

The other witch took a deep breath, before she started to explain what actually _did _happen last night.

"He..."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes. He was waiting for me. And then he just held me in his arms. Close, really close. And he wouldn't let me go and called me all these names..."

"What kind of names?" Though Ginny had a fair idea about it.

"Precious, Lovely, Beautiful..."

Her friend stared at her. What? Draco Malfoy called a Muggle born _Precious_? _Lovely_? _Beautiful_? Impossible!

"Are you sure, that wasn't Stephen on Polyjuice Potion? I mean Draco bloody Malfoy calling you of all people something like that..."

"I know, Ginny, I know! He was so gentle and... and if he had been any other guy I would have..."

There was no need to finish the sentence. It was all too obvious, what would have happened with any other guy. For a long while they were both lost in thought.

"What are you going to do now?" The younger girl finally asked.

"I don't know. I'll just stay here and pack. And after tomorrow, I don't have to see him for the whole of the holidays."

She didn't really want to think about the time after the holidays.

"I think, I should hex him anyway!"

"Ginny, no! That wouldn't help any of us."

"Are you going to tell Ron and Harry?"

"How can I tell them? Sorry guys, but I snogged the ferret to get him of my back, but instead he got back at me and really messed with my feelings. I can't see that going down very well."

"No, you are right. They wouldn't understand. I can't say, I really understand, what he has been doing either to be honest."

Hermione sighed.

"He had me pinned against the wall, letting me think he would... would..."

"Make you spend the night with him?"

She nodded.

"He is pretty sneaky, I give him that. Nothing has actually happened and he can honestly say, that he has been very nice to you, but still he has done some major damage. A real Slytherin!"

* * *

They didn't see him on friday morning at breakfast and neither on the platform or on the train. And Hermione was just glad about it. She just wanted to forget about the whole affair. In the future she would just not listen to his name calling and ignore him.

* * *

It was early on Christmas morning that a loud hooting woke Hermione up. She looked sleepily at the window. There was a large eagle owl sitting on the window sill. She scrambled out off bed and let the owl in. It swoop gracefully to her desk. She followed. She didn't recall knowing anybody, that had such a magnificent bird. While she was untying the small parcel from its foot, the owl gingerly nibbeled her hair. She gave it some owl treats and then it was gone. As silently as it had come.

She looked at the parcel. It was neatly wrapped with Christmas wrapping paper and had a broad silken ribbon holding the lid on. She carefully undid the ribbon and unwrapped a small, gold coloured box. She saw, that her hands were shaking as she opened the box. Inside was a small card showing a forest covered with snow. And it was still snowing in the picture. And there was a soft silk scarf. In emerald green. She ran her fingers over it. It felt wonderful to touch. Who would send her such a precious gift? She unfolded the card and nearly screamed.

_I miss you, Gorgeous!_


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny and Hermione were huddled in the corner of the compartment at the window. Harry, Ron and Neville were discussing the latest Quidditch results. Nothing seemed different from any other time they went back to Hogwarts after the holidays.

"How were your holidays, Hermione?" Ginny asked anxiously. She could see, that her friend had had better holidays.

"You are not going to believe this..."

She got the golden box from her trunk and then handed it to Ginny. Which looked at bit puzzled.

"What is that?"

"Open it."

The younger witch gasped as she saw the precious silk scarf.

"It is beautiful, Hermione. Who gave it to you?"

When she saw the face of the witch next to her she wished, she'd never asked.

"You mean..."

Hermione nodded.

"Read the card."

Ginny carefully unfolded the card.

_I miss you, Gorgeous!_

"Merlin's beard!"

"Yes, exactly."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. I'd thought I just give it back."

"And be alone with him again? I don't think, that that is a smart idea somehow."

"No, you are right. But I can't confront him with this in front of his fellow Slytherins. There is no knowing, what they would be doing."

"Yeah..." Ginny thought for a moment. "How about you keep it? It's a gift after all!"

"Are you totally insane? Why would I want to keep it?"

"Because, if you wear that scarf and anybody asks, whom it is from you can just say a very special admirer."

"I wouldn't call _him _an admirer exactly."

"Maybe not, but it might make my dense brother take notice for once..."

'I'll be so lucky!'

* * *

It was some time later as Hermione was on her way back from the bathroom, when she was suddenly yanked into a compartment. Before she had time to gather herself, she heard the door lock and the blinds come down. And in the next moment two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She shrieked.

"Shhhh! Precious, it's only me."

She tried to get his arms off her, but was not really successful. She felt his breath brush over her neck. Him gently rubbing his head against hers.

"I hope my owl delivered your Christmas surprise on time?"

"It did."

"I hope, you liked it."

She was lost for words. What was he playing at? And as if he had read her mind, he slowly turned her around to face him. He took a deep breath before he took her hands kissed them gently and then guided them around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly pulled her towards himself. She just stared at him, but never took her arms down or stopped him steadily decreasing the space left between them.

When their bodies were touching and their faces were too close to each other as that they were able to see the face of the other clearly, Hermione finally tried to get her grip of reality back.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Me? I am just happy to have the girl of my dreams back!" He smirked.

For a moment she was lost for words.

"I'll make sure, that you are going to have a lot of nightmares from now on!" She growled.

"Oh? Why is that, Precious?"

"Because... because..."

"See, there is no reason you would want to do that to me."

And before she knew, what he was doing, he had captured the back of her head in one hand holding her spine with the other and then he was pressing his mouth wantonly onto hers. She felt as if she had just been electrocuted. His slender frame was holding her securely in place with astonishing strength.

"Hermione!"

Harry's voice came from somewhere down the corridor. She wanted to answer him, but Draco knew how to make sure she never was able to break the kiss. She had started trying to pull back in order to be able to use her fists on him. She succeeded only partially. Though one good swing caught his shoulder at an odd angle and he yelped in pain. She wriggled from his grip as he held his shoulder and managed to escape into the corridor, just as Harry was about to pass the compartment.

"Harry!"

"Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, nothing! Let's go!"

She grabbed his arm and hastily dragged him with her into the next carriage.

In the compartment the young Slytherin was still rubbing his shoulder. He would have to make sure, that she didn't get any chance to have another go at him. It was painful! He grinned to himself. She had been flustered! And willing to comply. He smirked. He would have her for kissing him and getting him the two weeks detention!


	8. Chapter 8

The following weeks were uneventful. Hermione never did wear the scarf. She would have felt too much like confessing serious interest in Draco Malfoy. Which she didn't have. She hoped... Ginny had been watching him and had told her friend some rather odd things about his behaviour.

She had seen him in Hogsmead, in a flower shop of all places. And he had had a long discussion with the florist. Which seemed to have been eager to help. Though he had left the shop without having bought anything.

He was creeping around the room of requirements a lot. Ginny had a very nasty feeling about that one!

He had been as rude and pompous to other students, regardsless if they were pureblood or Muggle born, as he had ever been. With one exception: Hermione. He gave her hidden smiles when nobody was watching. There were notes left in her bag after potions. Which she never read. She was too afraid it would be some romantic... nonsense.

And he sat in the library a lot. Always somewhere at the front, as if to make sure, that he was easily spotted. And always with books whose titles were hidden in one way or another.

* * *

One Saturday afternoon in early February Ginny sat with Hermione in the Griffindor common room and played Scrabble. She had taken quite a liking to the Muggle game.

"What do you think, he is up to?"

Hermione shuffled her letters.

"I don't know, but I am not sure what to think any longer. He is not calling me any names but smiling at me. He is leaving notes in my bag..."

"Have you read them?"

"Are you insane? Of course not! Why would I be interested to read them?"

"Maybe it would help us to find out what he is up to."

"You really think so?"

"We can try it at least."

"Okay." Hermione didn't sound, as if she was really convinced of that.

They packed the game away and headed to the stairs, that let to their dormitory when Colin Creevey stormed into the room.

"Hermione!"

She turned round. The boy was panting, holding his sides.

"What is it Colin?"

"I'm to give you that."

He presented her with a red rose. Hermione gasped.

"Who gave you that?"

"I'm not to tell you! He said, he'd hex me, if I do."

"And I'll hex you, if you don't! So spill! Who gave you that rose?"

He leant slightly forward and she followed suit.

"Draco Malfoy." He whispered.

Hermione went pale. She grabbed the flower from his hand and vanish without any further comment. Ginny slowly followed. What was this creep Malfoy up to now?

* * *

The rose lay at the other end of the dormitory as Ginny entered. Hermione was standing next to her bed and was rumaging through the drawers of her night stand. She threw a big bundle of folded parchments onto the bed. Tied with a black shoelace.

"Leave it!"

Ginny looked up. Hermione was scowling at her.

"You don't want to put that rose somewhere, were nobody sees it and can start asking questions?" The younger witch enquired.

"Oh. Right. I hadn't thought of that."

The younger witch carefully picked it up and laid it onto the pillow of Lavender.

"Why...?"

"If he has charmed it in any way, he can deal with Lavender. No need to get you involved..." Ginny grinned.

She got comfy on Hermione's bed, untied the shoelace and started to open a random piece of folded parchment. Hermione heard her gasp. Her friend was reading another note now. And another. Than she looked up.

"I wish Harry would write something like this for me..." she whispered.

"What...?"

The older witch took one of the parchment pieces, unfolded it and... stared.

_Dearest,_

_I want to drown in the wide seas that are you eyes, so that you can rescue and hold me in your caring arms._

_Love_

She took another one.

_Most Precious,_

_there will be a time, when you won't want to be without me anymore. A time, when you will be longing for my embrace and for my gently fingers to caress you..._

_Love_

"I don't believe this!"

"Fact is, somebody has written them. Somebody with a lot of imagination." Ginny looked at her friend. "Do you think, my woolly brained brother could have done it?"

Hermione shook her head. There was no chance, that Ron would come up with something even remotely like this.

"I didn't think so either."

"Ginny, if the ferret has really been writing these..." Her voice trailed off. She couldn't think straight. Why was he doing this? He hated her. And still he was pretending, that she was the most important thing in his life. As if!

The younger girl had picked up another piece of parchment from the bed.

"Oh... my..."

Hermione looked at her. Her face had gone white and she was clutching a hand over her mouth in shock. She took the parchment from her, scanned it and showed the same reaction as her friend. They looked at each other.

"We need to do something about this! Now!"

* * *

The next evening Hermione found a rose on her pillow when she went to bed. And somebody had made sure to draw the curtains of her four poster bed, so that only she would find the flower. The following evening the same. And the next. And the next. By the end of the week she had a vase full of wonderful red roses on her bedside table.

"I didn't know, you had a boyfriend, Hermione." Lavender remarked as she saw the roses.

"I don't. Must be somebody having a laugh."

"These are really expensive. Nobody in their right mind would send them just for a laugh. Cho has told me, that Cederic had bought her one once. Three Galleons a piece."

Hermione gasped. Somebody had spent 20 Galleons on flowers for her? Who in their right mind what do that? She groaned. She had a funny feeling she knew, who the sender was. That must have been the reason Ginny had seen him in that flower shop in Hogsmead.

Ginny looked rather envious at the bouquet that had accumulated on Hermione's bedside table. She wished, that Harry would think of something like this. As smart and witty as he was otherwise, when it came to Ginny he seemed to be as dense as her brother was in respect to Hermione.

For the following weeks the two girls were trying to come up with a plan as to how they would manage to get Draco Malfoy on his own and to admit, that this was all just some kind of sick joke. Some kind of reverse revenge for Hermione getting him into trouble. Or him just hating her on principle.

"We could use the Room of Requirements as... torture chamber..."

"Ginny! Don't be ridiculous. We need to make sure, that he can't pin anything on us. I don't want to spend the rest of the year in detention."

"No. You are right."

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were sitting at the end of the Griffindor table closest to the doors. They watched the other students as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast. The older girl glanced over to the Slytherins. Grabbe was there. And so was Goyle. Zabini and Parkinson could be seen having an argument. Where was the ferret though? She nudged the younger one.

"He is not here yet!" she whispered.

Ginny looked at her.

"Are you going to try and get him before he..."

Hermione nodded. She took her bag, went over to Ron and asked him to take it to class for her, as she might be running a bit late. And she made sure she was gone before he could ask her, where she was going or what she was going to do.

She waved to Ginny on her way out and walked down the corridor leading toward the dungeons.

When she rounded the first corner she walked right into somebody coming the other way. They both stumbled and held onto one another as not to fall.

"Granger!"

"Malfoy!"

She got hold of his robes and dragged him undignifiedly down the corridor.

"Oi! Get off! What are you doing?"

She snarled at him.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

Her stare let his answer get stuck in his throat. She carried on down the corridor. The first door they encountered she opened and just pushed him inside, before following. It turned out to be a small, dimly lit store room. He heard the door slam shut and when he turned round he had her wand at his throat. There was a moment of déja vu, as he recalled the same situation two years earlier. He just hoped, she wasn't going to punch him again.

"What are you playing at, you little weasel?"

He just looked at her. What was she expecting him to say?

"I have nearly 150 Galleons worth of red roses on my night stand. The contents of some of them notes are past... are... I can't even say what they are and to top it all you are just... just..."

She glared at him. He was sure, that she could have stunned a dragon with that look. He chuckled. She _was_ stunning a dragon with it!

Hermione couldn't believe it. He was actually chuckling! She was threating him with her wand and he just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He tried to get a grip of himself. "What exactly did you want? If you just feel the urge to punch me again, go on and get it over with. I'm rather hungry and want to get some breakfast before..."

Before he could finish she had dropped her wand and launched herself at him, her hands gripping his robes tightly.

"Awwwww! What did you do that for?" He growled.

She had yet again pushed him against a wall. This time her face was starting to seriously frighten him though. She seemed to be only inches away from really loosing it.

"You evil, loathsome..."

It was time for him to take some decisive action. He didn't want this to escalate into something he wasn't able to control any longer. And she was obviously rapidly losing any kind of control. He moved one of his arms around her waist and the other got hold of the back of her head. A moment later she was hauled into him, her arms pressing against his chest. He only hesitated a moment before he found her mouth with his own and made sure she knew, he meant business this time.

He felt her trying to struggle free and only increased his hold on her. She would not get away. Not now. Not ever again. Her resistance fainted. Now he could feel her lips softening, she stopped to struggle and then there was the first hesitant attempt of her returning the kiss. As sudden as her surrender was, as sudden was the feeling within him of something new and unnerving. She, the witch he loathed with a vengeance and who returned this feeling wholeheartedly, was kissing him passionately!

Draco's head started spinning. What was happening to him? He wasn't falling for her, was he? Panic started to rise within him, but as soon as it had started something else took over. The strange realisation, that he wasn't falling for her, he was already in love with her!

He had lost track of time when he finally leant back to look at her. Her eyes were closed, her face flushed. It suited her, he thought. She really was beautiful. What a treasure and nobody seemed to realise how wonderful she actually was. Potter and Weasley were utter idiots, if they couldn't see it.

"Draco?" She whispered.

"Yes, Precious?"

She just looked at him. Guilt was written all over his face. He gently cupped her face in his hands.

"I never meant for this to happen, you know." He admitted quietly.

She nodded.

"I know."

He embraced her tenderly. Inhaled the vanilla scent of her hair. It really was his favourite.

"Go, Hermione. There is no future in it for you." His voice was filled with sadness.

Her gaze shone with sorrow.

"I..."

He shook his head.

"No. You go and be happy. I couldn't bear seeing you being hurt."

She didn't know, what do now. He could see her indecision, so he gently kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and then captured her mouth. They both could taste her tears in this last kiss.

* * *

Hermione ran up to Griffindor Tower without taking any note of the other students around her. She crossed the common room, took two steps at a time up the spiral staircase, burst into her dormitory and threw herself onto her bed. Crying as she had never cried before.

* * *

Draco went quietly back to his own room. He felt his heart ache as he had never known it could ache. What was he to do now? He knew, that there was no future for them. He knew all to well, what could happen, most likely would happen to him. She deserved better.


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny found her friend on her bed. The pillow tear stained and wet. Hermione was sleeping. Something seemed to have gone horribly wrong, when she confronted Malfoy. She could only hope, that he hadn't done something... irreversible.

* * *

Over the next days and weeks Hermione seemed to slowly get back to normal. Though the Weasley girl noticed, that the flowers on her bedsite table were slowly starting to wilt. No new ones seemed to be arriving any longer. And she found her friend sometimes reading the pieces of parchment, Draco had slipped her, when she thought nobody would notice.

* * *

As the school year drew to a close, all the exams were over and the students were enjoying the end of term feast, Ginny took the opportunity to get her friend on her own.

They went to the main staircase of the castle, climbed a few flights and just sat on the stairs for a while before actually talking to each other.

"Hermione, what happened? I mean on that morning, when you went to confront Malfoy? You never told me. Everything seems to have changed since then."

The older witch sighed. Yes, everything had definitely changed since then.

"I ran into him literally at the first corner and dragged him into a store room along the corridor. He laughed at me! I was threatening him with my wand and he laughed. And then he grabbed me..."

Ginny moaned. She had a fair idea about what must have happened next.

"He kissed me, Ginny. I mean, he really kissed me. Not that snogging we did before. I could feel, that he was not just going through the motions. He felt something. For _ME_!"

The younger witch was dumbstruck. Draco Ferret Malfoy was feeling something for Hermione? She was glad, that she was already sitting on the stairs. This news would have otherwise pulled the feet from under her.

"And because he feels something for you, he doesn't send any flowers any longer and doesn't pass any notes?"

Hermione nodded.

"He said, that I needed to leave him and be happy, as there was no future for me with him."

"He could finally really screw your life and then he sends you away to make sure, that you are happy and safe? That is insane!"

Hermione shrugged.

"There is only one thing, that would explain his actions. I'm not sure, I would really like to think about that one though."

"You mean, that he must like me?"

"Like you? He must be in bloody love with you, Hermione!"

"Guess so..."

Ginny just looked at her.

"Hermione? If I presume for a moment, that Malfoy really is in love with you, what are you feeling for him? And don't bother denying, that you feel something for him. It is written all over your face!"

A heavy sigh was the answer.

"Well?"

Hermione let her head fall onto her knees.

"I am waiting!"

"..."

"I can't hear you."

"I do love him..."

"That wasn't so difficult now, was it?"

"Ginny, what am I supposed to do?" There was desperation in her quiet voice.

The younger witch thought about that for a moment. Her dense as a plank brother had lost his chance, that much was sure. Hermione had caught the attention of a guy so unlikely to want her, that she would have never believed, that there would be a future for them. Then again... It had been Draco, that had sent Hermione away seemingly troubled for her happiness and safety. It showed he really did care for her. She sighed. Nobody at Hogwarts would let them be though. The Griffindors would be as much up in arms as the Slytherins would be. What a mess! This was supposed to be only school, but the happiness of her friend was on the line, because some stupid rivalry between school houses.

"Hermione?"

Both girls looked up. There he was: Draco Malfoy. Looking handsome and... troubled? Ginny hugged her friend and then got up without another word.

Draco held out his hand to his chosen witch. She hesitated, but then took it. He pulled her up into his arms.

"One last evening? Just you and me?"

She nodded. Tears starting to rolling down her cheeks. He took her face gently in his hands and kissed her.

"Don't cry. It will be okay. I'll find a way for us."

He led her through corridors and up stairs until she found herself in front of the Room of Requirements once more. He could feel her hesitate. It was all too clear, that she remembered the last time, they had been here.

"Do you trust me?" He asked in a whisper.

Hermione looked into his eyes, their grey was dark and clouded. She nodded. He smiled, kissed her cheek and then opened the door. He let her go in first and when he heard her gasp, he knew, that he had chosen rightly.

Hermione saw the same circular room, lit by dozens of candles, but this time, there was an enormous sofa in the middle, with a low table before it. On the table were beautifully crafted glasses and matching carafes filled with different juices.

"Come."

He let go of her hand and went to the sofa. He sat in one corner, stretching his legs along the width of it. She came slowly closer. He smiled at her and moved so that she could sit in front of him between his legs. She sat down, leant back and felt his arms close around her. Her head resting on his shoulder.

His lips tenderly grazed her temple.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered in her ear.

She sighed and he could hear her happiness in this simple sound.

"I love you, too, Draco." She breath against his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione had been home for only a week, but it felt like an eternity. She had been trying to be cheerful, but her parents had noticed straight away, that something had changed. Her mother had asked her, if something had happened at school, that had made her so sad. She had tried to tell her, that she had met somebody... Somebody really special to her. Somebody, that made her heart sing. Somebody, that loved her.

She sighed. She was sure, that her mother knew, that it was a _matter of the heart_. How sappy that sounded! It was nevertheless true though. It broke her heart to remember that last night they had shared. They had been snuggling on the sofa until they became tired. Then Draco had rearranged the sofa and she had slept in his arms. She didn't want to miss that feeling ever again! Him close next to her, breathing softly, warming her heart and soul. But she also remember having to sneak back into her dormitory before daybreak and to have to pretend the next morning, that nothing had happened.

She tried to stop herself thinking about it, but it was too late, tears were already streaming down her cheeks. She pulled the plush cushion close to her chest and just let go. She tried to drown the pain of having had to leave him in her tears, but his face just kept slipping into her mind. The light blond hair, the silver grey eyes, the stern features that softened, when he looked at her. It was another night she cried herself to sleep.

It was dark outside and it took Hermione a while to realise, that there was an owl at her window. She got hastily up and let it in. A large eagle owl swooped past her. She recognised it immediately: The owl, that had delivered Draco's Christmas present for her. She untied the letter and small box from its foot and fed it some owl treats. It looked at her for a moment, before gingerly nibbling her hair for a moment. Then it spread its enormous wings and vanished back into the night.

Her hands were shaking as she opened the letter.

_Dearest_  
_Dear Hermione  
__Hermione_

_My love!_

_Please know, that my heart is breaking by the thought of what I have done to you. There can be not excuse for my actions. I was brought up an arrogant, spoiled prat. Though luckily only on the outside. Punishments were harsh and there was no excuse for being second best to you. Father made that clear on numerous occasions. I wanted to be myself for so long, that I nearly thought myself lost, before I met you._

_I should have realised so much sooner, what you really are: a loyal friend, fighter for the ones, that are lucky enough to be close to you, witty, intelligent, charming and inspiring. Without me realising it you touched my heart with your kindness. You gave hope where no hope seemed possible any longer._

_You brought light and love into my life. And there is nothing I can offer you in return except for myself. I would owl every witch and wizard in the world to tell them, what you mean to me. I love you, Hermione!_

_I was stupid enough not to want this feeling in my life, but when you kissed me for the first time you didn't just steal a kiss, you stole my heart with it. And I fought so hard to get it back. I am ashamed to admit, that I was afraid of having feelings for you. I am not any longer! I wouldn't be able to survive the next year without the knowledge of your love hidden deep within me._

_I don't mean to scare you, but when you read this letter, something truly horrible will probably have happened already to me. I won't tell you what, as it would hurt you too much to know. And I want to keep you safe, so please don't ask me. When I think of what you might do when you discover, what has been done to me... My pain seems to have no limits any longer._

_But I will be strong for you and make sure, that there is a future for the two of us. A future, where I can walk proudly down Diagon Alley hand in hand with you. Where I can ask you something I don't dare thing about right now. The content of the small box should give you a clue..._

_Hermione, words fail me, when I try to express my feelings for you. And whatever will happen I will try my best to earn the love and trust you have given so freely to me._

_Don't try to owl me. It would be too dangerous!_

_With all my heart,_  
_your Slytherin_

She could feel her eyes water again as she laid the letter down and opened the little box the owl had brought. She gasped. The left hand side was covered in red velvet with a slot for a ring in it. The right hand side was emerald green. And in the slot sat a silver ring. Her fingers were trembling as she took it out. It was plain silver the only decoration were two engraved hearts on the outside. They were neither touching nor held together by a ribbon. Just two hearts close together. She checked in the inside: _Hermione _was engraved there.

She didn't know how she knew, but she was sure, that the missing ring would be made of gold with the same two hearts on the outside and _Draco_ on the inside.

She was hardly able to contain the wail of utter despair, that was trying to choke her. How much did he have to love her, if he would intrust her with a gift like this? Though, it wasn't really a gift. It was an offer...


	11. Chapter 11

Draco sat huddled together in the corner furthest away from the door. He had finally been allowed to leave the evil presence of his new _Master_... His face was tear stained, his hair had lost its usual shine, his clothing was covered in dust, as if he had been lying on a dirty floor for a long time. His throat was rough and raw. He didn't allow his heartbreaking sobs to be heard, but deep within him a part of his soul just wanted to die.

He had been branded like common cattle. Made to _accept _the honour of becoming one of his... his... He could only shudder at the thought of what the failings of his father had meant for his own life. He would never again be able to walk the wizarding community without people talking, pointing, staring. He had become one of the most loathsome members of his world. His father was out off favour and he had had to pay for it.

He had no illusions about the _mission _he had been given, either. Two missions actually. The first would be bad enough, but the second... His tears started again to just flow. It was hopeless! He just wanted to die and be done with it. What had he left to live for? His stomach cramped and he felt like being sick. What had he left... And then he saw _HER_ eyes in front of him. Smiling at him. Only too clearly showing the love she felt for him. Would she still want him? Now? He was a branded man. His body shivered by the memory of the excruciating pain that had engulfed his body and mind this afternoon. How could he still be alive?

Her smiling face was looking at him. Her gentle fingers caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes. She was leaning against him, her head on his shoulder. He could smell the vanilla scent of her hair. How could she still be loving him once she discovered, what had been done to him? He was only just 16 since a few days, but his life was over! All the dreams he had had in that last night they had shared... He could only pray, that his owl had gotten to her.

He closed his eyes. He could hardly believe what he had written in that letter, but every single word was true. She was smart, the smartest girl he had ever met. He was sure, that she would know, what he had tried to tell her, ask her with that ring he had sent her. Would she be willing to wait for him? Until the Dark Lord had been finished once and for all? He could just pray to all that was good out there, that she would be safe and have the strength to wait for him. She was the only hold on sanity he had left. Her love was what had gotten him through this darkest of all his days. Without her he was lost. Utterly lost!

"I love you, precious one! I love you!" He whispered.

* * *

Hermione didn't know, for how long she had been sitting at the window staring into space. She didn't hear her mother call her for lunch or her father asking her, if she wanted to come on a walk with her parents. She was deaf and blind to the world. The only thing, that meant anything any longer was the thin silver necklace round her neck. And the ring it had been fed through.

Tears were slowly running down her cheeks. She couldn't say, why she was crying, but her heart was longing so much for the one she had had to leave behind, tears seemed to be the only thing, that might help at all. There had been a letter from Harry. She had stroked Hedwig for ages before composing a quick answer and sending her on her way again. She wondered, if she should owl Ginny. Would she understand, what Hermione was going through? If anybody would, she was the most likely. Having been in love with Harry for so long and never having received any real acknowledgement of even her existence, Ginny would probably understand, why Hermione was sitting in her room with a breaking heart.

She found herself a piece of paper, a pen and then lay on her bed while writing.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I don't know, how I can really explain, what this letter is about. You know, what happened all last year. And you saw him on the last evening at school. We spent the night with each other. Holding each other. Trying to not think about what the morning would mean: separation. I have never felt anything like this for anybody! There are moments, when I wish I could feel something even remotely as strong for Ron, but I can't! I don't think, I'll ever be able to love anybody as much as I love HIM!_

_He has written me a letter, that sounds rather... He writes, that something will be done to him! Ginny! What will his Death Eater father do to him? I fear for his life and there is nothing I can do. I feel so totally helpless! It's a horrible feeling._

_I know, that he loves me and he says, that without me there would be no way out for him. He wants us to have future together. A proper future. When Voldemort has been finally defeated. And he has send me a... ring. Ginny! I know, what he wanted to tell me without saying the actual words, but I don't know, what I'll do, if he is killed by that murderous bastard of a father of his. How could I ever have a life without him? I can't!_

_Harry better get his head straight and finally ask you out, before I will see the need to tell him, what idiot he has been all these years. I wish you both to be happy. And I hope, that my love and I will be having a future together as well. There is no future without him..._

_Love to all of you,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Sorry for the rambling! I just don't know, what to do. I just love him and I am so worried for him!_

She posted the letter late the same evening using the Muggle post. Mr. Weasley would probably have another field day with the stamps. He loved anything Muggle related.


	12. Chapter 12

The answer from Ginny came by owl two days later.

Dear Hermione!

Why don't you come to the Barrow for the rest of the holidays, then you can tell me all about it. Harry is coming in three days time as well. Dumbledor is bringing him. I heard mum tell dad about it this morning. And at least I wouldn't have to put up with _Fleur_ on me own any longer.  
Owl me, when you will be coming.

Hugs,  
Ginny

Hermione spoke to her parents straight away and even so they were not too delighted to have to part again with her daughter so soon, they hoped it might lift her spirits a bit. For a moment her mother even wondered, if it was the Weasley boy, was it Ron?, that had got her so love sick.

Hermione arrived at the Burrow that afternoon. Mrs. Weasley fuzzed about her as usual. And for the best part of the evening neither she nor Ginny had time to really think. The wedding of Bill and Fleur had her really trying to do four things at once.

It wasn't before the girls had got ready for bed and were alone in Ginny's room the she and Hermione managed to have a proper girl talk.

"You said in your letter, that Draco had sent you a ring?"

Her friend nodded and then pulled the thin silver chain out from underneath her night shirt. Ginny gasped.

"Hermione! That looks like..."

"Yes, it does, Ginny. And he has kept _my _I ring."

Tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks. The younger girl put her arms around her.

"It will be alright, I'm sure it'll be alright. And it will only be until September, then you'll see him again. You will be fine."

A tear stained face looked at her.

"Do you really think so? My heart breaks when I think of what he has probably to endure, while I'm enjoying my holidays here with you."

More tears. She was sobbing now.

Ginny was somewhat at a loss. She loved Harry. Had done so for ages, but she had never felt anything like as bad or hopeless as her friend did. She had seen the look in his eyes on the last evening at school when he had come for Hermione. She would have killed in order for Harry to ever look at her like that. She sighed.

* * *

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Fred and George's old room in the Burrow. They had followed Draco Malfoy to Borgin & Burges in Knockturn Alley and even so Hermione had been so relieved to see him alive and well, it had disturbed her greatly what she had witnessed there together with Harry and Ron. And his behaviour in Madame Malkin's was rather odd as well.

When she heard Harry voice his suspicion, that Draco had become a Death Eater she felt the bottom drop out of her world. Would he be willingly become one of these murderous maniacs? No, not willingly. She feared, that he had been forced to take over from his father, who was in Azkaban.

She felt for the ring, his ring, unconsciously. She knew with every fibre of her being, that he wasn't evil. He just had to try and stay alive long enough for Harry to finish Voldemort off. She so hoped, that he would be able to do that! If he had really been branded and everything pointed towards it, he now had the most evil wizard ever on his case. Not a thought she particularly liked.

* * *

When they were sitting in the Great Hall for the Feat to start the new year at school Hermione couldn't believe what Harry told them about what he had heard in Draco's compartment. And what he had done to Harry. What had happened to the gentle person she had seen earlier this very same year? He had been so very different from what he seemed to have turned into over the summer.

For long moments she wondered, if he might have joined the Death Eaters willingly after all. Was what she had seen only a mask? Had he been just trying to get close to her in order to spy on Harry? Something deep within her doubted it. His letter, the ring, his behaviour in their last shared night, that all spoke of his caring for her. She couldn't imagine, that he had enough experience with real friendship, real closeness or caring for somebody as that he was able to fake his sometimes hesitant showing of his feeling for her.

She decided to just not think about him. To just let it go and hope, that he hadn't been turned. Though there was now the constant fear, that he might have been...

* * *

It was some weeks later, when a small Boreal owl zoomed over her head during breakfast and nearly drop a small folded piece of parchment into her muesli. She got hold of the owl, which seemed to enjoy being picked up by her and rubbed its head against Hermione's surprised face. It hooded softly. For a moment she had the impression, it tried to tell her something, before it pick a large piece of dried apple from her bowl and flew off.

She took the parchment, unfolded it and stared at it and found, that there was no message on it. She turned it several times, but to no avail. She prodded it carefully and found that it had been charmed. A concealing charm had been applied. Ginny looked rather interested as did Harry from across the table. Hermione just shrugged and put the parchment piece in her bag. She would try to find out later what this was all about.

The day was rather full with classes, homework and her trying to keep up with everything, so that she forgot all about it and only a fortnight later re-discovered it by accident, when rummaging through the bag looking for a quill. It was by now crumbled and dog-eared.

She sat on her bed, the curtains drawn and smoothed it out carefully. For a long while she just stared at it, then she tipped it with her wand again and a familiar handwriting appeared.

_Talk to me - Please_

No time or date. Just these four words. She knew without a doubt, whom it was from, but she didn't know what he wanted to talk about. There could have been a thousand different things. Though she had the funny feeling, that it was none of those. When she was absolutely honest with herself, she was afraid, that he might want to tell her, what he had been doing in Knockturn Alley, why he had left Harry on the train and what he was still feeling for her.

She was about to throw the parchment into the oven, which stood in the middle of their dormitory, as she realised, that the words had changed.

_RoR - today - 11pm_

She starred at this parchment. Today? She had had it in her bag for ages and he wanted to see her TONIGHT? It slowly dawned on her, that the writing probably had alerted him to the fact, that she had finally read it and that this fact had produced the date. She didn't really care. As she wasn't going.


	13. Chapter 13

Three days later she had left the library just in time to make it back to the Griffindor common room before curfew. She sprinted along a long dark corridor and collided with something, that seemed to have been lying on the floor. She had nearly fallen over it. She got her wand out.

"Lumos."

There was a person on the cold stone floor. She knelt beside him or her and gasped when she realised that it was Draco Malfoy. She stepped over him to see his face. His eyes were closed, but his breathing was steady. She carefully ran her hand over his forehead. It was burning hot. His hair was damp with sweat.

'What has happened to you?' She wondered.

She didn't loose any more time, but place one arm under his knees and the other under his upper torso. It took her several attempts before she finally managed to lift him of the floor. Luckily the hospital wing wasn't far. She walked slowly along the dark corridor trying to avoid any uneven bits as not to stumble.

It took her nearly twenty minutes before she reached her destination. Madame Pomfrey came bustling out off her office as she heard the doors open.

"Oh, dear! What happened?"

"I don't know! I found him lying on the floor in a corridor on my way back from the library."

"You should have called me! Carrying him on your own."

The older witch took him off her and laid him carefully onto a bed. Then she got her wand out and checked him over.

"Hm! Seems he is more exhausted than anything else. Though there is some heavy bruising on his rips. And he has a temperature..."

She went to get the potions she needed, while Hermione just stood next to the bed. Draco looked rather handsome, she thought. He probably had always been handsome, but due to his behaviour she had never been inclined to look at him properly. She was looking now and she rather liked what she saw... Butterflies invaded her stomach and she gripped the end of the bed. Did she really want to go there? She found herself not really caring any longer. She was wearing his ring underneath her robes and she knew that somewhere, he was keeping her ring.

Madame Pomfrey interrupted her thoughts with her arrival. She moved her wand gingerly over him and then made sure, he drank the potions she had brought.

"Have a seat, dear, while I get him into bed."

Hermione felt herself blush. She went towards the small screened off waiting area and sat down. The chair was rather comfy and she felt herself nod off, while listening to the rustling of robes and other clothing.

"Dear?"

Her head shot up. Had she fallen asleep? The older witch smiled at her.

"Do you want to sit with him for a bit?"

Hermione nodded. She got up and felt a bit stiff.

"I'll be in my office, if he needs anything."

She smiled and then just went into her office. The young witch meanwhile walked slowly over to the white curtains surrounding his bed now. She pushed them apart just wide enough to peek inside. Only Draco's head was visible over the tightly tugged in covers. She went to the chair next to him and sat down. Before she could stop herself, she felt her fingers brush gently over his cheek. His eyes started to flutter and opened hesitantly.

"Hermione?"

It was barely a whisper, but she smiled down at him.

"Why didn't you come?"

She blushed deeply. Should she tell him about what they had witnessed in Knockturn Alley? Or what Harry had told them about the happenings on the train? She decided, that she wouldn't mention any of that. If he thought that she should know about it, he would tell her.

"You heard what happened on the train?"

She nodded. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"I'm truly sorry about that! You have to believe me! I have been... He has ordered me..."

She gently lay a finger on his lips.

"We will both be trying to stay alive, you and me. And when everything is over, we'll be together."

He kissed her finger. She could feel the softness of his lips.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I want to explain so much to you, but..."

"Don't worry. There will be a time when we can just talk. About everything."

He slowly pulled his left arm from underneath the covers. She hesitantly moved her fingers from his lips over his shoulder along his arm until they reached his own. He gently took her hand into his. She looked at his pale skin entwined with her slightly darker one. Gently she raised both their hands and kissed the back of his hand. A contented sigh was his answer.

"Draco?"

"Hermione?"

"What happened to you?"

He frowned. Should he tell her? She deserved the truth. All of it. In all its ugly details.

"I had an altercation with some fellow Slytherins, but that is not important! There is something else, I need you to know..."

He looked straight into her eyes. They were dark and he could see in them what she felt for him. What had he done to deserve her? For years he had called her names, taunted her, despised her... But now it was her sitting at his bedside, caring about him enough to accept that difficult times lay ahead of them. And that there might not be a happy ending for them after all. She was willing to be here with him and just, he hesitated, _love_ him anyway?

"I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"I don't expect you to answer right away, but if you could... think about it?"

"Draco?" She smiled at him. "What is it, that you want to ask me?"

"Do you love me?" He whispered.

Her eyes smiled at him.

"Yes, I do. I do love you. I didn't expect to ever say that after all that has happened, but when I got

close to you last year everything changed."

He smiled.

"I love you, too. And that is the reason, why I want you to know something. I couldn't go on with you, if I would try to hide it from you."

His eyes strayed away from hers. He gazed at the ceiling for a long while and then turned back to face her again. It seemed as if he had mentally prepared for what would be coming next.

"Pull the sleeve up." His words were barely audible.

Her eyes showed the fear she was feeling. She more or less knew what she was going to see, but it scared the nevertheless. She let go of his hand, unbuttoned the cuff of his pajama and then slowly pulled the fabric upwards.

He could hear her gasp. He didn't dare look at her. She would be gone in a moment. He was sure of that, but he still tried to keep the tears back that were threatening to overwhelm him.

"Draco?"

Her voice was soft. And he felt her hands left and right of his lower left arm. He looked up.

"Did you want..."

He shook his head.

"If I hadn't taken it, he... would have killed me there and then. I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to

happen. You must belief me..."

Her lips silenced him as she bent over him and tenderly kissed him.

"I know, you didn't choose to be marked."

"Will you stay with me?"

She nodded. And then she slowly pulled out his ring from underneath her robes. His eyes widened in surprise. She was wearing his ring!

"Oh, Hermione." He said softly. She could see that there was a ring in form of a snake on his little finger. She gasped as it transformed in front of her eyes into a narrow gold band showing two separate hearts.

* * *

It was nearly six o'clock before Hermione got back to the common room. She didn't want to wake anybody, as she was not in the mood for answering probing questions. She just got a large blanket and snuggled down in a corner of her favourite sofa. Within moments she had been asleep. A smile still hovering over her face.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hermione! Wake up! Hermione!"

There was commotion around her. Did that matter? No. Not really. She wanted to go back to the wonderful warm memories where she was lying next to Draco on his hospital bed. She had inhaled his scent as she had fallen asleep. She smiled to herself. He smelled nice...

"Hermione! For Merlin's sake! Wake up!"

Somebody was shaking her. She opened her eyes just enough to see Ginny's face right in front of her. Ginny? She opened her eyes fully and suddenly remembered, that she had come back from the hospital wing in the early hours of the morning and that she had spent most of the night with... She blushed.

"Are you okay?" Ginny let go of her shoulders.

She nodded.

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake the other girls up."

"Well, it's time _you_ woke up. Breakfast is in twenty minutes."

Ginny tried all day to find out, why her friend had really been camping out on the sofa, but to no avail. Hermione was not giving anything away.

* * *

The Hogsmead weekend loomed and Hermione knew, that she would be going with Ron. He had sort of asked her. She didn't really mind. She knew, that she would not be able to go with the one, she really wanted to go with. Ron was okay. He cared about her. And she cared about him.

And so they wandered through the narrow alleys of Hogsmead together. Just talking, laughing together as they had done in the past. Somewhere in the back of her mind though was the knowledge, that Draco was somewhere around. She hadn't seen him at breakfast before they set off, but she knew he was here somewhere.

When they were sitting in the Three Broomsticks and enjoyed a butterbeer she thought for a moment, that she had seen his white blond hair in the crowd, but it was gone as fast as it had appeared.

"Ron, keep my seat, will you?"

"Where are you going?"

"The girls' room."

"Oh. Sure."

She got up and walked to the back of the room. She really had intended to go to the girls room, but before she got there, a pair of strong hands gripped her and she felt herself being dragged through a small door into the alley behind the pub.

His face smiled at her as she looked around to see who had hauled her outside.

"You..."

"Me..."

He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. His eyes were smiling. She slowly laid her arms around his neck.

"I have missed you." He whispered in her ear.

"Draco..."

"Yes?" There was a worried note in his voice.

She didn't know how to express her doubts, worries and fears.

"You haven't changed your mind, have you?"

He asked very quietly.

"No!"

He caressed her cheek with his soft lips.

"I'm not going to be able to make it, if you are changing your mind, Hermione. You are the only reason I have left to live through this."

She kissed his ear.

"I know, Draco, I know."

She pulled back a bit to look at him.

"I don't know, what is going to happen, but I know, that we will have to just hang on and try to stay alive."

"I want you to be able to wear my ring openly one day. I want you to be able to look at me and be proud. I don't want you to ever regret having..."

"Kissed you in order to get you of my back?"

He smiled and nodded.

"I know, it is going to become a lot worse before it is over. And I know, that all too soon I'm not going to able to protect you any more. I might not be able to protect myself!"

She kissed him tenderly.

"Draco, I love you! Never forget that! And whatever life is going to throw at us, WE will survive."

"Oh, Hermione! I love you!"

His kiss wasn't as tender as hers had been. She could taste his despair and hope in it.

"I wish I could..." He started.

"Shh. You have given me your love and your heart. What mere can I ever ask for?"

They held each other for a moment longer. Just feeling the other was enough for the moment to steel them for what lay ahead.

"You need to go, Precious. He'll start wondering, what happened to you."

He closed his eyes, as she slowly pulled away from him. He couldn't watch her leave. Her soft mouth was on his neck.

"I'll wait for you."

He heard the door close behind her. He leant against the wall and felt his tears just streaming down his face.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

"What do you mean, where have I been? I told you, the girls' room."

Ron looked at her.

"All this time?"

"Ron, is there a time limit for me to use the bathroom I wasn't told about?"

He shook his head.

"No, of course not. You just seem... different?"

She now looked flustered.

"Different? How?"

"As if you have just said goodbye to somebody. Somebody close."

"In the girls' bathroom?"

He seemed to think about that and then grinned.

"I have just missed you."


	15. Chapter 15

It was after a prefects meeting, that professor McGonagall called Hermione to stay behind.

"Professor?"

"Miss Granger, I have noticed, that you have not been listening to anything that was said in this meeting. I doubt, that you were even aware, what was going on."

Hermione looked at her head of house. And blushed. She couldn't really tell her, that she had been dreaming of a future without Voldemort. Without Death Eaters, but with a certain white-blond person, that was more or less constantly in her thoughts these days, could she.

"I am sorry, professor. I am just worried, that I wont get all the studying done, I want to get done."

Professor McGonagall looked at her. It was rather obvious, that she didn't believe a single word of what she had just been told.

"Studying is not all, Miss Granger. It is very admirable, that you are trying to be as prepared as possible, but sometimes it is time to relax and just see life as an opportunity for a bit of enjoyment, friendship and laughter."

"Yes, professor."

The older witch nodded and then send Hermione on her way.

* * *

'Enjoyment? Friendship? Laughter?' She thought.

She would have enjoyed to be with the person dearest to her heart. She knew, she had his friendship and she had seen laughter in his eyes, but there was no way they could be together openly right now. She sighed. One day, when everything was over...

"Pssst!"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Pssst! Hermione!"

She looked into the dark alcove next to her and nearly shrieked, as Draco's face emerged from it.

"It's you!" She whispered loudly.

"Of course, it's me."

He got hold of her hand and pulled her towards himself into the darkness of the recess in the wall.

"Come here, you..."

She felt his hand under her robes, gently caressing her sides. She started giggling.

"Oh! My favourite witch is tickly?"

His voice expressing surprise. And the thought, that he might take advantage of this knowledge one day. He smiled to himself.

She felt him slowly lifting her knitted vest, tugging her blouse out off her skirt and then his long fingers were drumming softly over her skin, sending shivers down her whole body.

"Draco..." Her voice was husky.

He pulled her closer, his hand moving towards her back, pulling more blouse form her skirt as it went along. He buried his face at the base of her neck, trying to kiss every inch of her warm skin. His second hand found its way under her blouse and now Hermione was barely capable of standing any longer on her own, as she felt his fingers drawing circles on her back; following her spine slowly up and down and all the while he was rubbing his cheek against hers.

He could hear her trying to stifle a moan, but to no avail. So he tenderly kissed his way up her neck and to her jawline. He stopped and looked at her. He could hardly see her face, but what he saw, made his heart skip a beat. Her eyes were closed, her features totally relaxed. She was biting her bottom lip.

"I love you with all my heart, Hermione!" He sighed against her cheek, before claiming her mouth for himself.

She was welcoming him. Kissing him with as much passion and wanton as he did kiss her. He just wanted to drown within this kiss, within her. Wanted it to last for all eternity. She lightly graced his lower lip with her teeth. He moaned into her mouth.

They suddenly heart footsteps approach. They both froze.

"She should have been back an hour ago! Where has she got to?"

It was Ron's voice.

"She is probably sitting somewhere, reading. You know how she is, when she is reading. Forgets everything around her."

That was Harry.

Hermione looked at Draco. Whose face was more or less indistinguishable from the surrounding, as he was so close to her.

The footsteps passed their hiding place and then proceeded along the corridor.

He pulled back a bit and looked at her. He had expected anguish, anticipation, maybe even a slight sign of fear, but what he actually found stunned him. She was smiling at him. And before he could process this fact, she had already reclaimed his lips and now he could feel her hands pulling at his cloths in order to get to his skin!

"What are you doing?" He whispered. His voice deeper. With a slightly rough edge.

"I want to feel you. Your body."

He felt himself shudder. Was this the same Hermione Granger he had known for five and a half years now? The bookworm? He could hardly believe, that this wonderful young woman in his arms was the same person!

His breath caught in his throat, as he suddenly felt the cool touch of her inquisitive fingers. He heard her smile. Was that possible?

He pulled her close, her hands were all over his back, her lips all over his. He claimed her as his with his mouth, making sure, that his hands explored every inch of her delicate skin he could reach.

"Hermione! Please!"

He tried to stop her from devouring him for just a moment. She looked at him. This one glance made him shiver all over.

"I don't want to do something, we might regret..."

She kissed the tip of his nose.

"I will never regret anything I'll do with you." She whispered.

He closed his eyes. Tried to clear his thoughts.

"I want you more than I have ever wanted anybody, but I don't want to do it here!"

His lips tenderly traced her jaw.

"I want us to have a place just for us. Where we know, that nobody will find us. I want to be able to explore you. All of you. Hermione! You are too precious to me as that this here would do. I want it to be perfect. For both of us."

She sighed.

"I know, you are right. I am just afraid, that I'll never get the chance to..."

"You will! I'll make sure, I'll stay alive and so will you. And when it is all over, it will be us! Just you and me. Far away from here, where we will be safe and I can..."

His hands slowly pushed their way to her stomach. He let them lie either side of her belly button, just gently caressing the sensitive skin with his thumbs. He smiled as he saw the expression on her face. He would stay alive no matter what! He wanted to see this look on her face again...

"Precious?"

"Hm?"

"You need to get back to your common room. And so do I."

She opened her eyes. Utter darkness. He kissed her chastely and then gently nudged her towards the corridor.

"Go, Precious."


	16. Chapter 16

The common room was empty as Hermione finally got back. The fire had burned down and the embers where letting the walls and furniture glow in a soft golden light.

She leant against one of the sofas in front of the enormous fireplace and nearly screamed as a head with long red hair surfaced from beneath the cushions.

"Hermione?"

"Ginny? What are you still doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

She had gotten up and now openly stared at her friend. Which looked puzzled.

"What?"

"I don't know, WHERE you have been, but I do know, that where ever it was, you were not alone!" She smirked.

Hermione looked down at herself and saw her clothing in disarray. She blushed deeply.

"I think, it's time, you tell me what's going on here."

Hermione nodded. She wanted to talk to somebody. She needed to talk to somebody.

The two girls sat in the corners of the sofa. Cushions around them. Facing each other.

"So, when you were sleeping here in the common room, why..."

"I had found him on my way back from the library unconscious on the stone floor. So, I got him to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey took care of him and then allowed me to sit with him for a bit."

"I know, when the library closes. And I also know, that Madam Pomfrey is very strict about visiting times..."

"She allowed me to stay with him..."

Ginny starred at her.

"All night long?"

Hermione nodded.

"I sort of slept next to him..." She blushed.

Ginny just tried to get to grips with the information. Her best friend had spent a night in a hospital bed next to a boy and Madame Pomfrey hadn't said anything? Unbelievable!

"When did you come back?"

"Sometime after dawn..."

The younger witch was lost for words.

It took a long while before she asked "And that is where you have come from now?"

Hermione smiled. Ginny's eyes widened.

"No. We met after the prefects meeting."

"And made out, by the look of your cloths."

The older witch sighed.

"You did."

There was a long silence.

"Have you two..." Ginny ventured finally.

Hermione shook her head.

"Why not?" Ginny clamped her hands over her mouth. She hadn't really intended to ask that aloud.

"We probably would have, but he wants it to be... perfect for us. Us both."

"He must really love you, Hermione!"

"Why do you think that?"

"If he thinks of you first, wants to make sure, it is right for you then he definitely loves you."

Another stretch of silence followed.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"You have been with Ron in Hogsmead in October, haven't you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I heard him mentioning something to Harry about you having been in the girls' room for ages."

"Oh."

"Why do I have the feeling, that you were only very briefly in the bathroom, if at all?"

Hermione blushed.

"Because you would be right."

"What happened?"

"Draco... We were meeting in the lane behind the Three Broomsticks."

"And?"

"We talked."

"Talked? I do a lot of talking with all sorts of people, but somehow I think, your talking was a bit more of the resusitation variaty..."

"Ginny!"

"What? I bet the two of you have been snogging more than anything else. And I can't blame you. If he makes you feel, like Harry does make me feel, good luck to you."

"It's still him, though."

"Yes... There is that, of course."

"I don't know, how I will be able to get through this all, Ginny. I fear for his life every day. I can't show, what I feel, because that puts him in danger. And me. Our lives have been turned into one big Jekyll and Hide scenario."

Ginny looked at her. Jekyll and what? Hermione noticed the look on the face of her friend and realised, that she would have never heard of the story. As it was part of the Muggle world.

"That is the story about a man, that is gently and caring by day and a vicious murderer by night..."

"You don't think, he is..."

"NO! Ginny! I just mean, we have both to live a permanent charade. He is mean and uncaring to me when anybody is around, but when we are alone..."

Ginny held her hands up.

"I'm sure, I don't want to know any details! Thank you very much."

Hermione grinned. As if there WERE any details for her to know as yet! She yawned. It had been a long day.

"Hermione?"

She looked at her friend.

"Yes?"

"I know, it might be cruel, but I'm sure, that Ron will be there for you, when you can't find solace in... his arms... any longer. He is dense like anything, but he is reliable and would do anything to protect you."

"I know, Ginny. I have the funny feeling, that I'm going to rely on him quite a bit quite soon somehow..."

They heard the portrait hole open and dived behind the backrest, so that whoever came in, wouldn't see them.

They heard quiet laughter. And kissing! Ginny looked at Hermione. Who returned the slightly puzzled look. More snogging sounds filled the room. Ginny put her hands over her ears.

"Oh, Ron..."

Did she know that voice? Hermione wondered. It sounded familiar.

"Oh, Lavender..."

THAT was Ron's voice without a doubt. She could see Ginny screwing her eyes up, seemingly trying her best as not to hear what was going on only feet away from them. The lovebirds started to ascend the spiral staircases.

The two witches on the sofa followed the sound by turning their heads. Then they looked at each other.

"I am not sure, I want to think about that one..."

"No." Hermione agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

It was shortly after Hermione had spoken to Ginny, that she found Draco one evening on her way to meet Cormac McLaggen for Slughorn's Christmas party sitting in a bay window. She just looked at him for a long while. His face was even paler than normal. It seemed, as if he hadn't slept properly in days.

"Draco?"

He looked up. His eyes were filled with utter despair. She came slowly closer. When she had nearly reached him, he held out his hands, another step and he wrapped his arms around her midriff. Holding her close. She could feel his warmth through the delicate fabric of her pink dress. His shoulders were shaking.

Hermione was at a loss as to what had caused him to be so... She frowned. She didn't even have a word for it. She bend over him and gently stroked over his back and shoulders.

"I don't deserve you! I don't deserve you!" He muttered over and over again.

"Why not, Draco?" She finally asked.

He looked up. His eyes swimming with tears. She smiled at him. He felt his heart sink. How could he betray her, like he had to? How could she look so lovingly at some... _something_ like him?

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered.

She slowly knelt down in front of him. Making sure, she never left the closeness of his body.

"Draco, I know, that there are things, you are forced to do..."

"You don't understand! _He_ has ordered me to kill! I don't want to kill!" He sobbed.

'Oh, Great Merlin!'

"But you haven't killed anybody as yet, have you?"

He shook his head.

"And I know, that you will not have to kill anybody. There will be a way."

She saw the tiny speck of hope in his tear filled eyes and quickly kissed him. She didn't have the words to convince him, but maybe he would understand this. She would not let him go. She would not leave him. She wanted to be his rock.

"I'll be there for you, Draco. Whatever happens!" She whispered.

"Hermione!"

They both looked at each other.

"Oh, no!" She sighed.

"Who is that?"

"Cormac McLaggen."

"Who?"

"A 7th year Griffindor. He fancies me."

His raised eyebrows said more than any word could have.

"He is a pain in the backside! I only asked him to Slughorn's party to annoy Ron..."

"Ron?"

He wasn't quite sure, that he was hearing right. She had a date with McLaggen in order to annoy Weasley?

"Is there something, I should know about?" He asked very carefully.

"No! Of course not, silly!"

"I hope so. If you are not..."

"Draco! Listen to me! I love you. Nobody else but you. Never ever doubt that."

He slowly released her waist and his hands gingerly traveled up her sides, over her shoulders and then he was holding her face in his hands.

"I'm truly sorry, Precious! My world is falling apart and I can't do anything to stop it. I am jealous. Potter and Weasley have you around all the time and I can have you only so few moments for myself. Please, forgive me."

She smiled at him.

"There is nothing to forgive, but I have to make sure, that I have some backup for the time to come as well. I'll need support and some feeling of safety. As far as that is possible. I want to live. I want to survive, so that you can come and find me, when everything is over."

He kissed her. Gently. She felt so right. Nothing in his life did any longer.

"Hermione! Where are you!"

She sighed against his lips.

"I'll need to go." She whispered.

"I know." He replied.

He gave her another quick peck on the cheek and then she went to find Cormac, before he found them.

* * *

Draco's gloomy outlook on life didn't really improve. Especially as he heard, that Harry had had to save Ron's life, who had drunken poisoned mead in professor Slughorn's office. Then Ron had, while in the hospital wing recuperating, muttered Hermione's name instead of Lavender's. His girl had stayed at his bedside. He wasn't sure, that he could handle it all for that much longer.

And he knew, what would be coming. And soon...

* * *

Hermione on the other hand knew deep down, that she would need Ron to survive the coming war. It didn't make it any easier for her though. She didn't want to hurt him. He was sweet. She sighed. Why had life to be so complicated?

When Ron had left the hospital wing he didn't remember a thing. Not that Romilda had tried to get Harry with a love potion hidden in a box of chocolates, not that the mead in Slughor's office had been poisoned or what he had said, while he was recovering. Was she supposed to be glad about it? When she was honest with herself, she was more than glad about it.

She saw Draco during classes. In the Great Hall. In the corridors. And all he did was ignore her. She knew, he was protecting her, but that didn't mean, that it didn't hurt. It DID hurt!


	18. Chapter 18

He had done it! He really had achieved one of the set tasks. Why wasn't he happy about it? He should have been delighted, that he was serving... NO! He didn't even want to think about what the mark on his left arm meant. He sighed.

He had planned something for _her_. And he could only hope, that she would like it. Now all he had to do was, trying to get a message to her without anybody else finding out. He could send an owl. To open. Or slip her a note in one of their classes. Though, what if she didn't find it straight away? No. And then he had an idea. It wasn't really fair on the Weasel, but so what? That clown would have her around all next year. Whereas he himself would not be attending school any longer...

* * *

A rather regal looking owl swooped over to Hermione the next morning as the post arrived. It landed gracefully next to her plate, hooded softly and held out his leg. She looked in utter amazement at the bird. It look magnificent.

"Do you know that owl, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

She shook her head. Harry and Ron were about to leave, but lingered for a moment longer. This bird had got their attention. And the attention of most of the students sitting around Hermione.

She carefully stroked its head, before loosening the string from its leg. There was a small box. In all the house colours. Strange. She opened it and a note lifted itself up. It was in form of a heart. Hermione starred at the parchment and saw, that the message was in a handwriting she recognised at once.

_Precious,_

_I had to tell you, that you mean the world to me!_

_Ron_

_P.S.: The tip of a wand can do magic._

She looked at the name at the bottom. RON. There was now way, that Ron had sent her this message. He didn't have the romantic brains for it! Therefore... She carefully folded the parchment, put it back in its box. She felt Ginny's gaze on her. She looked up.

"Is it from him?" The younger witch mouthed.

Hermione nodded ever so slightly and saw the look and the face of her friend. There was no way, that she would be able NOT to tell Ginny what this was all about, once she had found out herself.

She smiled up at Ron.

"Thanks."

Ron starred at her. Was she thinking, that he had send her the note? Why would she... His thoughts were interupted as Harry was tugging his jumper.

"Let's go, Ron. Quidditch practice..."

"Yeah, right..."

******************************  
Hermione was sitting in the library shortly after lunch. She wanted to find out, what else was in this message. She had found a nice comfy chair at the back and smoothed out the parchment on her lap. She gently touched it with her wand and most of the letters vanished. Then the leftover writing re-arranged itself.

RoR - today - 10pm

That was at the end of her patrol round. She would be able to just go without returning to the common room.

"I knew, I find you here!"

"Aaah! Ginny!"

Her friend looked at her as Hermione hastely crunched up the message, put it in her pocket and got up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. What did you think?"

She didn't answer.

"You don't seriously expect me to think, that that display at breakfast had anything to do with my dense brother, do you? I know, it didn't. So, what is happening?"

"He wants to meet me tonight."

"Great." Ginny beamed at her.

"I'll go after I finished my last patrol round..."

"In your school robes?"

Hermione looked at her.

"What do you mean? Of course."

Ginny screwed up her face.

"Hermione! He is asking you on a date and you want to wear school cloths?"

The other girl shrugged.

"I give up! Try at least to wear something a bit... a bit... something nice. Don't you think, he would like to see you in a nice outfit for once?"

"He likes me in my..."

"You never give him the chance, to see you in anything else."

"Guess not."

"I mean, it's fantastic, that he takes you just the way you are, but sometimes guys do enjoy to see their girl in a special outfit."

"I could ware the dress, I was wearing at Slughorn's Christmas party. With another skirt, jumper and robes on top."

"See, that is the idea."

"I would have to take them off, though..."

"Believe me, he is not going to object to seeing you take..."

A stern look from Hermione silenced her. Ginny grinned broadly.

"He is a guy. And believe me, the fastest way to get their attention is the loss of clothing on your part."

Hermione looked shocked.

"You don't seriously mean that!"

"Of course, I do! Harry..." She stopped, but Hermione tried desperately to get the upcoming pictures of Ginny and Harry out off her head. With not that much success.

"Hermione?"

Both girls looked in the direction, where Ron's voice had come from. A moment later he rounded the shelf and his face seemed to freeze in surprise.

"Everything okay, Ron?" His sister asked.

"Hm... yes... I just..."

Ginny looked at her brother, bent over to Hermione and whispered, that she better got going.

The two friends followed her with their eyes as she was vanishing between the shelf.

"So, Ron..." Hermione started.

"Yes, I just wanted to ask, if you would go to Hogsmead with me in a fortnight."

She smiled at him. Thinking of the last time, they had been in Hogsmead and _he_ had been able to get her their as well.

"Sure."

"Great. So I see... you." He babbled and then left with a crimson face.

She shook her head. He really was sweet and he was her ticket to survival, but what it would cost... She didn't want to lead him on. He was too dear a friend for that. She sighed.

* * *

Ginny felt herself being grabbed, a hand closed over her mouth and then she found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to talk to you. Okay?"

She looked at him. He wanted to talk? She thought about her best friend being the girlfriend of the person in front of her. Though, he was a Malfoy as well. Disregarding her instinct to try and escape, she nodded.

"You know about me and Hermione?"

She nodded again.

"Why?"

"Because she had fallen so hard for you, that she spent most of her waking time in tears. You should have seen her, when she arrived at my place for the holidays. She was a wreck! And all because you bastard have stolen her heart!"

"You would have wanted her to end up with that thicko of a brother of yours?"

She glared at him. Ron was dense as a plank, but that didn't mean, that Malfoy could say that.

"No." She whispered finally. "I want her to be happy. And strangely enough I have seen her never happier or more flustered when she comes back form one your little secret meetings..."

To her utter surprise the hard stare vanished from his eyes. He looked positively human now.

"And I am the reason, that you got her in the first place..."

He looked at her bewildered. Why would the Weasley girl be the one to get them together? It had been Hermione, that had caused him the detention and loss of points... He started thinking. Why had she come to him that one day trying to blackmail him into backing off by threatening to tell everybody he had come on to her?

Ginny could see, that he was thinking.

"I dared her to kiss a guy."

"But you had already decided, that it would be me!"

She nodded.

"That way she would get you off her back once and for all."

"Didn't quite work the way as intended, did it."

She shook her head.

For a long moment he just looked at the girl in front of him.

"It is all a lie, isn't it?" He finally whispered.

"No!" Ginny nearly shouted. "No! At the beginning she just wanted to get back at you. And then their were all the wonderful roses and the notes..."

"You have read them?" His voice sounded strangled.

"Only a few. Just enough to get Hermione back on track, so that she would confront you once and for all."

Ginny giggled.

"And then something seemed to have happened. And that resulted in something none of us would have thought possible: She fell in love with you!"

He could hardly believe, what he was hearing.

"Malfoy, you seem to be as dense as my brother at times, but never EVER question her love for you! She would do anything to be with you!" Her voice took on a touch of malice "And should you break her heart, ferret, I'll make you pay! Personally!"

She gave him a stare, that would have silence any of her brothers without fail.

"And now I'm better get going!"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Just a quick thanks to all, that review this story so far.**

**This chapter is a bit longer than the others, but it wouldn't have worked otherwise. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione found herself on the seventh floor right in front of the Room of Requirements. She knew, that she was a bit early, but she was so utterly nervous about this meeting. They had only been here twice before. The first time she just wanted to forget. The second time, she had, for the first time ever, spent the night in the arms of a boy. And she savoured every moment of the memories connected with that night.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

Draco walked slowly towards her. He had a wide black cloak wrapped around himself. For a moment she felt herself remembered of a Dracula film she had seen once. She smiled broadly at him.

He stepped up to her, bent down, kissed the top of her head and then turned towards the wall. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Then he paced three times in front of this particular stretch of wall and a moment later a door appeared.

"Close your eyes."

"Why...?"

"Please. For me."

She complied. He took her hand and she could feel him pulling her gently forward. The door was opened, she was lead inside and then the door closed with a barely audible click.

"Just wait here."

His lips brushed her temple. She waited. A curtain was drawn somewhere. Candles seemed to burn. She could smell them. There was the rush of robes. And then his hands lay on her shoulders.

"Open your eyes."

He stood behind her, tenderly slipping his arms around her waist. She gasped. It was the round room again. There was a table in the middle of the it with two high backed chairs. She could smell delicious food. And there seemed to be a bottle of Champagne in a crystal cooler. Soft glowing candles were placed all over the room. And in the back was a curtain showing an intricate pattern in red and green with silver and gold squares. It was hiding what ever was in the back of the room.

"Do you like it?"

She nodded and leant back. They were standing there cheek to cheek for a long while.

Finally he slowly moved around to face her. She saw that he didn't wear the cloak any longer, but was wearing dark green dress robes, a crisp white shirt, a dark green waistcoat, black trousers, black shoes and his hair looked a bit ruffled. He looked absolutely handsome. And his smile warmed her heart. Now she was glad, that Ginny had persuaded her to put on a dress and not just every day school clothes.

"I have the feeling you like, what you see?" He teased.

She laughed and hugged him tightly.

"I do!"

"Good! I spent hours to get it just right for you."

"You might want to know, that I have..."

He looked at her. And for the first time she had the feeling, that he was undressing her with his eyes. She giggled. He looked at her inquisitive.

"What?"

She rubbed his upper arms.

"I know, that guys like to undress girls with their eyes, but you would have somewhat of a surprise there..."

"Oh?"

"Turn round."

"Why...?"

She got hold of his arms and turned him away from herself. When he was facing the room he could hear her robes rustle. Then a zipper... And the jumper... He shuddered by the thought of what she was doing behind him.

"You can look now." He heard her whisper.

And when he did turn around his jaw just dropped.

She wore a sleaveless dress in a pastel shade of pink, with a V-cut at the front, that showed the thin chain and his ring around her neck. The skirt was knee length and slightly frilly. She looked like all his dreams come true.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and whirled her around. She laughed happily.

When he finally set her down, she felt a bit dizzy and was glad, that he could hold onto him.

"You look amazing! I have known for a long while now, that you are really good at hiding how pretty you really are, but tonight I'm just stunned. Not in my wildest dreams would I have dared to imagine, that you could be so gorgeous!"

He kissed her.

"It was actually Ginny, that told me to put on something special for you tonight." She whispered. She wasn't quite sure, how he would react to the news, that her best friend knew about them.

His fingers gently caressed her cheek.

"And she threatened me with personally hunting me down, should I ever dare and break your heart..."

She looked at him.

"You have spoken to Ginny? When?"

"This afternoon in the library. I had intended to talk to you, but found, that you were somewhat pre-occupied." He smiled warmly at her.

"You don't mind, her knowing about use?"

He shook his head.

"If she should let slip about us, who would believe her?"

"Nobody. At least not initially."

"Exactly. Though I think, it is probably good, that you got somebody, a girl, to talk to." His voice had gotten a somewhat strange tone.

"Draco? Is everything okay?"

He shook his head.

"No. And there is nothing I can do." He fell silent for a moment. "I wanted to be one last time together with you. Away from the world around us. Just you and me."

"But this..."

"Ssht! I know, what all too soon is going to happen and there is nothing, that can change that. So, tonight it's you, Hermione, and me, Draco. Nothing else exists."

She nodded. She could hear only too clearly, that his mind had been working overtime in order to get everything set up here for them and at the same time to make sure, that she was going to be safe. Whatever might happen.

"Are you hungry?" She suddenly heard him ask.

She nodded. He held out his arm for her to take and then lead her to the table. He arranged the chair for her before taking his seat opposite of her. She surveyed the dishes and was astounded about the variety laid out before them. There were vol-au-vents of different kinds, raw vegetable strips and different dips, a bowl of chocolate mousse, smocked and graved salmon, pumpkin juice, butterbeer and of course the Champagne.

"I hope, there is something here, that you like. I have to confess I'm absolutely oblivious when it comes down to food you enjoy eating."

"I like it all. It looks just delicious. Thanks for making such an effort."

She squeezed his hand for a long while. His eyes were warming her innermost.

"Do you want some Champagne? Don't worry, there is no alcohol in it."

She smiled.

"Yes, I would love to have some. I've never drunken Champagne before."

"The first of the firsts tonight, then." He said cryptically.

He stood up and then slowly poured her one of the high glasses. She thanked him and took a small sip. It tasted nice.

"May I propose a toast?"

He raised his glass. She followed suit.

"This is to the two of us! To the life, we will have. The happiness, we will enjoy. And to..." He just looked at her. She blushed. He grinned and drank.

They ate without talking much. The atmosphere was intimate and calm. She sighed once or twice. Smiling at him, when she caught his questioning look. She tried to convey the feeling she had deep within her. This was one of the most wonderful evenings of her life!

After they had eaten, they stayed seated for some time longer. She glanced at the person opposite her. Something within her resisted, her calling him a _boy_. He wasn't a boy any longer. Sometime during this last year he had grown into a wonderfully caring young man. The man, that had managed to capture her heart without even trying to.

His face seemed to mirror the calmness around him, but she could see in his eyes, that he was worried. Very worried.

"What is it, Draco?" She asked.

"I want to do something, but I am afraid to do it."

This confession made her forget to breath. He was afraid? And he told her openly? It took her a moment to get over the initial shock.

He had gotten up and came around the table to her side. He took her hands in his own and then carefully pulled her to her feet.

"If you want to do something with..."

His fingers silenced her. He shook his head. He searched her eyes and then he transformed the snake ring on his hand into its original golden form. He slowly pulled it of his finger.

"Hermione, I know, I'm only 16 and you are already of age, but I want to do this. Maybe I'll never again have the chance otherwise."

He took a deep breath and then her left hand. He hesitated for just the blink of an eye before gently kissing the back of it.

"Hermione, I would have never thought, that it would be you, who would save me. From myself, this world and all its insanity."

He slowly slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

"You are the one, I want to be with. The one, I want to settle down with. The one woman I want to have a... a family with. I love you more than I thought myself capable of ever loving. If you are not with me, there is no reason for me to live any longer. Hermione, will you please take me as your..."

"Yes, Draco, I take you as mine."

She smiled a heart warming smile at him. Then she slowly unclasped the chain around her neck, took the ring and looked at him. His heart just stop beating under her gaze.

She gently took his hand, kissed it and then he watched in utter amazement, as she put the ring on his ring finger.

"You have taunted me for years. You were the one person I would have never thought twice about hexing, but you are also the one, that has stolen my heart. The one, that makes me feel like no other ever has. I never would have dared to dream of being so close to you of all people. As true as I stand here before you, I want to be with you until the day I die! I want you to be my best friend, my confident, father to my children and the one I know, will never stop loving me. No matter what."

She took a deep breath.

"Draco, will you please forgive me and take me as..."

She couldn't finish the sentence. He had pulled her into his arms and kissed her as there was no tomorrow.

Neither of them could have said, how long they had been standing there, in each other's arms. When he finally pulled a bit back to look at her, he saw her skin flushed and her eyes filled with love.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too, Draco."

"I don't know, if we will be considered to be legally..."

"It doesn't matter! I couldn't care less, if it is legally binding or not. I know, that you are mine for the rest of eternity and that is all I need to know."

She kissed the tip of his nose. He smiled happily at her.

"Do you remember us staying here before?"

She nodded.

"Do you want to stay here with me for the night? I promise, I don't have any ulterior motives! I just want to sleep one last time with you in my arms."

"Even if you had any ulterior motives, I would still spend the night here with you. I know how to protect myself."

"Oh? Do you?"

And with that he swept her into his arms and carried her to the curtain. It parted for them and as Hermione looked around she saw an enormous four poster bed. She felt suddenly an army of ants invading her stomach.

Her sudden uncertainty must have shwon on her face, because he stopped and gently kissed her cheek to get her attention.

"No ulterior motives! Remember? I meant it. I want to spent the night with you in my arms. Nothing more. I just thought a bed might be a bit more comfortable than a couch."

She felt a bit silly.

"Don't worry, Hermione. When you are ready, we will find the perfect place and I'll show you some more things, you don't know of as yet..." He smirked conspiratorial.

She smiled warmly at him.

"What if I have some ulterior motive?"

He looked at her, surprised.

"You have ulterior motives? Care to share?"

"I might show you. If you let me down."

So he did.

She looked up at him and then started to slowly pushed his dress robes from his shoulders. She gingerly turn his back to herself and then continued to get him out off his robes. They pooled at their feet.

"I see..."

He gingerly run his fingertips over her cheek. She blushed. Just enough to give her an extra glow.

She took a deep breath and then he felt her soft hands unbuttoning the top button of his waistcoat. What was she doing to him? He groaned. Another button and another and another. When she had opened them all, her palms were resting against his shirt. He could have sworn, he would find scourge marks on it as he looked down at her.

"Do you know, what you are doing to me, woman?" His voice husky.

"Of course! I am going to enjoy the body of the man, I have chosen to be _my_ man."

Her answer seemed airy and unconcerned, but deep within her she was shaking. She had no idea, what she would be doing, if he just lost it and... Did she care, if he did though? No! She would enjoy every moment!

She threaded the waistcoat from his body. It joined his robes.

He felt the desperate urge to cool down. She obviously had no idea, what she was doing to him!

"Hermione!" His voice barely more than a whisper.

She looked at him. His grey eyes seemed to have turned into mercury. His pale cheeks had turned a pastel shade of pink. He looked simply unearthly gorgeous!

"Draco?"

"If you don't stop for a moment, I won't..."

His eyes pleaded with her to give him a breather. He was only human after all!

She stood in front of him for another moment and then turned to sit on the edge of the bed.

He just watched her. Merlin! If somebody would have told him at the start of his fifth year he would be calling Hermione his woman close to the end of his sixth year, he would have hexed them with every jinx, hex, charm and spell ever invented!

He slowly went over to the bed, bent his knee and gently took her shoes off.

"Lie back, Precious, get comfy."

"And you?"

"You'll see."

She slid over the red silk sheets and propped herself on top of several pillows.

"Now, close you eyes."

She pretended to do as he asked.

"No sheating!"

She closed her eyes properly and then she could hear him walk around the bed to the other side. He took his shoes of. And then there was a strange silence for quite a while. She was about to ask, what he was doing, when she felt him moving onto the bed and join her in the middle of it.

"Can I open my eyes again?"

"If you dare see me..."

For a moment she wondered, what he was up to, but then she just opened her eyes and found him right next to her. Without his shirt!

He could see her astonishment and smirked at her.

"Like what you see?"

She giggled like a little girl. He smiled to himself. He stretch his left arm out and she cradled her head onto his shoulder. Then she slowly moved closer, so that her body was against his own and he felt her warm palm on his chest. Shuddering under her soft touch he closed his eyes and wished them a thousand miles away.

She slowly moved her hand. He groaned.

"You know, that torture of this kind should be forbidden?"

She kissed his shoulder.

"And there was me thinking I would just enjoy the feel of your skin."

He leant over and kissed her hair.

"There will be the day, when I will punish you for this kind of torture, you know."

He smirk at her. She seemed unfazed by this.

"I might get in first..." She whispered.

Her fingers gently drummed their way from his sternum to his navel. He could only helplessly moan.

"See..."

He had to do something or she would be his death tonight!

One breath later and she was pinned into the sheets by his body. He loomed over her, his eyes sparkling. For the longest moment he didn't move, but then he slowly lowered his head and found her mouth.

She was welcoming him openly and kissed him as passionately as she dared to. He was just want she wanted! Today, tomorrow and every day there after.

It was Draco who finally broke the passion of their kiss.

"Hermione, I would love nothing better than take you all the way tonight... But I know, what is going to happen in the near future. And making love to you would make you vulnerable. More vulnerable than you would think possible. And I need you alive and waiting for me."

He very gingerly kissed her forehead.

"Please, let me just be here with you. I promise you, that in the future you can torture me all you want with your wonderfully warm hands, soft lips and adorable body."

He could see, that she understood. She arched up, kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"I'll wait for you, Draco. Whatever happens."

He rolled of her and then moved her, so that he was spooned behind her. His arm was draped over her.

"You are my life and my wife now." He whispered in her ear.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hermione?"

Soft fingers were gently caressing her cheek. She didn't want to wake up. If she woke up, she would have to face the fact, that she had to go back. Back to Griffindor Tower, to being a student, to not having that wonderful person...

She blinked. Draco smiled at her. She smiled back and sighed. Life could be so wonderful... Could!

"What time is it?" She mumbled.

"Early. Don't worry. We still have some time, before we need to get back."

He had propped himself up on his left elbow in order to be able to watch her sleepy face. She looked peaceful. Content.

"I don't think, I want to go back, Draco."

His smile broadened.

"Neither do I."

He leant down and kissed her tenderly. Her left hand ran through his already ruffled hair.

"But we must, Precious." He whispered against her lips.

She looked into his light grey eyes. They were filled with love.

"I'm afraid..." She breathed against his cheek.

"Why? You are strong, determined, resourceful. Why would you be afraid? You are the smartest witch I know. Nothing is impossible for you."

She looked at him. He meant every word. She sighed.

"I'm afraid of what they will be doing to YOU, Draco. Your life is permanently in danger. And I can't do anything to help you. I can't even let on, that I don't despise you. It's so hard..."

He kissed her again.

"I know. But as long as you are safe, I will survive. I will come for you. And even if it takes me some years to find you, I will. I will find you. And then..."

His right hand slowly caressed its way from her knee upwards. He could feel her shiver.

"Just imagine, what I'm going to do with you, when I'll have you just for myself..."

He smiled to himself, when he saw her blush.

"Hmmm. So coy this morning? I remember you being hell bent on..."

She pulled him down to herself and used a slow, lingering kiss to shut him up. He just gave in and let himself be drawn onto her warm body.

He tried desperately to shut out the knowledge, of what he would have to do. He wanted to stay here. Here, where he had this wonderful young woman with him. Where there were no Death Eaters. Where Lord Voldemort couldn't touch her. The pain, his knowledge caused him finally overwhelmed him and he started to sob.

Hermione didn't dare ask, what had suddenly made him cry, as she knew enough to comprehend, that he couldn't tell her. So she just held him in her arms, stroked gently his back and hummed into his hair.

When he finally look at her again, his eyes were red and his cheeks were wet with tears. She just smiled at him. Then she very tenderly kissed him.

"I know, this sounds... weird, but I am glad, that you can cry with me." She whispered.

He sighed. And just looked at her.

"I would have never thought, that I would ever allow myself to show this kind of weakness... in front of anybody really."

She grinned.

"Lucky for you, I'm not everybody."

He smiled shyly.

"No, you are not everybody. You are my Precious! You are all mine."

"You better remember that." She teased. "Otherwise I would need to reprimand you..."

He smirked.

"You wouldn't do that. Not you. And especially not to me..."

"Oh? And why exactly wouldn't I do that?"

"Because you..." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Love me."

"Hmm!"

And without any warning he had her fingers all over his sides, tickling him. She cauhgt him totally by surprise and he tried to escape her by curling up in a ball. She just kept at it. Found all the small openings in his defence. He couldn't stop laughing.

"Please! Mercy, Precious, mercy."

"Do you surrender?"

"Yes! Yes I do!"

They looked at each other. He slowly cupped her face in his hands and then his lips claimed hers. Gentle and slow at first, but it became rapidly deeper and filled with longing.

There was a silvery chime all of a sudden. They stopped and Hermione gazed at Draco.

"What is that?"

"That means, time's up..."

* * *

It was early. And Saturday. Ginny didn't know, why she couldn't sleep anymore, but she had the funny feeling, that she better check, if Hermione was again sleeping on the couch in the common room.

She dressed quietly and then went downstairs. The common room was silent and only the early sun was sending its rays through the windows to illuminate the peaceful chamber. Ginny checked all chairs, sofas and even behind the bookcase in the corner, but her friend was nowhere to be found. Strange.

She got comfy on one of the sofas, covered herself with a blanket and then just day dreamt for a while. She thought about Harry and how her life with him might be. Would they stay in Grimmauld Place? That house elf gave her the creeps!

She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she felt was Harry gently brushing her hair from her face.

"Harry!"

"Ginny." He smiled. "What are you doing here this early?"

"What time is it?"

"6:30."

She yawned and stretched.

"I have been down here far a couple of hours already."

He looked at her. His black hair wild as always and his green eyes filled with...

'Filled with what...?' Ginny thought

In that moment she heard the portrait open. Without thinking, she pulled Harry towards herself and made sure, that he couldn't see, who was coming in.

And not a moment too late. There was Hermione. Still in her school clothes... Though it looked, as if she had just very quickly put them on. Without really thinking about what she was doing. Her eyes were red and swollen. She had been crying. Again.

Harry tried to move, but Ginny just kissed him. When Hermione was safely out off view, she released the boy of her dreams and looked at him.

"You come here often?" He asked with a rough voice.

She smiled at him.

"Might be more often now..."

He kissed her.

* * *

And yet again it took Ginny several days to get hold of her friend alone. This time Hermione sat on the shore of the Black Lake and stared over the water.

"Everything okay?"

The look she received said it all. Nothing was okay. Absolutely nothing!

"What happened?"

The young witch lowered herself onto the grass and gently put her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"I can guess, that things are not getting easier with the two of you, but that evening you had together..."

The older witch held out her left hand, waved her wand over it and Ginny gasped. There on her ring finger was a golden band with two hearts.

"Is that the ring he had kept?"

Hermione was nodding.

"And he is now wearing the silver one?"

Another nod.

"He asked me, Ginny. He really asked me!"

"And you said yes?"

"Yes, I did. We ate wonderful food, drank Champagne and then we just..."

The Weasley girl looked at her.

"You really did..."

Hermione sighed.

"No. We didn't. He thinks, it would make me too vulnerable. I slept in his arms, Ginny. In his wonderful, protective arms."

Now Ginny sighed as well.

"And he thinks, it's a good thing, that you know about us, so that I have somebody to talk to. He seems to think, that something really bad is going to happen soon. And he will not be coming back next year..."

"Has he said that?"

"He didn't need to. I know. Harry was right about him having to do You-know-who's biding."

She handed the younger girl a bit of parchment, Hermione had found in her bag after Potions this morning.

_my lovely w_

_I am going to love you always!_

_y h_

"Who is w? And who is y h? Is that some kind of code?"

"Not really. Just think what kind of people wear each other's rings and what they are called. Just the w and h."

There was a moment of silence. Then there was visible realisation written all over Ginny's face.

"You mean... You are NOT engaged?"

"No."

"You have just..."

Hermione smiled.

"Yes. In a way we are regarding us as such."

"You must be the first ones ever to do that while still at school. And you are not even in 7th year."

"If the times would have been different, we might have done it the conventional way, but as it is, we don't have time for that."

"Will you tell anybody? I mean like your parents or Dumbledore."

"I would love for him to meet my parents."

She chuckled.

"That would be something."

"You don't think, that them being Muggles would case any problems? We are talking about the ferret here."

"No, I don't think, that that would be problem."

They were interrupted by Ron shouting for them from the entrance of the castle.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione sat in the common room on her own. It was past midnight, but she couldn't go to bed. If she did, she would fall asleep and then she would see _him_. His body slashed, bleeding and helpless. She felt more tears running down here cheeks. She knew, that Harry hadn't used that Septumsempra curse maliciously against Draco. He just hadn't known, what would happen. NOW they did know! And that Draco had tried to use an Unforgivable Curse on Harry wasn't helping either.

She had been hiding for most of the evening. Nobody should see her. Not like this! How could she have explained to anybody, why she was crying her eyes out just because a Slytherin had been hurt? Ginny had taken Harry's side, which was not really surprising. She had been in love with him since she first saw him. And now, that they were together... She was very happy for Harry and Ginny. It just all didn't help her in the moment.

Finally she decided to just pluck up the courage and sneak into the hospital wing to see him. To see her... She closed her eyes. Would she EVER be able to call him _that_ aloud? She glanced at her left hand. There would be a time for her to be able to do call him what he was for her publicly. There had to be!

She slowly got up and made her way to the portrait hole. As she was wearing only thick woolen socks her steps were silent against the stone floor. The Fat Lady didn't even wake up.

She walked through the sleeping castle lost deep in thought. What would she say to him? What could she say? She frowned. No use to fret about it. She would just have to take it as it came.

She managed to open the winged door to the hospital wing without it squeaking. Which it normally did. There was only one bed occupied at the far left. A screen was giving the patient some privacy. She sighed. And then very gingerly walk over to his bed.

He was all tugged in. Only his head was showing. His eyes were closed, his breathing evenly. A strand of hair had fallen into his face. She tenderly moved it. His expression was calm, but she had the feeling, that that was only on the surface. She could only guess, what was going on in his dreams.

* * *

Draco lay in his bed in the hospital wing and wondered, if Harry had told the others, that he had found him crying like a baby. Only one person had every been allowed to see his tears. And he wasn't sure, if she would still talk to him, let alone want to be his... He sighed. It had all been too perfect! He should have realised, that he was fooling himself, if he still had the hope, that she would come and give him the chance to explain.

The doors to the hospital wing moved. He froze. Was that Potter trying to finally finishing him off? Somebody was walking very quietly. He could hardly hear him move. Or was it her after all? The person approached his bed and then he suddenly felt warm fingers on his forehead. He tried to stay absolutely still.

"Oh, Draco! What are we going to do?"

He slowly opened his eyes. Praying that the face he was going to see was the one he hoped for.

"Hi there." The soft voice said.

He looked into dark brown eyes. Eyes, that were filled with love.

"Hermione." He whispered.

Her features showed her emotions clearly to him. She was relieved, that he was okay. Though she was also anxious, probably about what Potter had done to him and what he had tried to do to him. Did she know, how it had started?

"I'm sorry, that Harry used the curse on you. He shouldn't have done it."

He sighed.

"Has he told you what happened?"

She shook her head. He hadn't really said that much, just that he had really hurt Malfoy this time and Snape was after his potions book. He seemed close to shell shocked by what had happened.

"He saw me... in that bathroom... I didn't want him to tell anybody, what he had seen. We fought."

"And you..." She prompted.

He blushed. Shame was filling his eyes, as he looked at her.

"I tried to crucio him..."

She closed her eyes and groaned.

"I'm sorry, Hermione! I know, I shouldn't have done..."

She just gently put her fingers on his lips.

"I think, you got more than enough in return. Don't you?"

He nodded wearily.

"I wasn't sure, if I should come, you know?"

"Why not?"

"My best friend hurt you so badly, that you ended up in here."

"That doesn't mean, I don't want to see you! It's you, I love! Not Potter or Weasley, you know."

She lowered her eyes. Felt a bit put on the spot.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Look at me, will you."

She raised her gaze, meeting his expecting eyes.

"I love you! And all too soon you will be here without me. I had a fight with Potter not with you. That doesn't mean, I don't want to see you. I do! More than anything."

"You'll be leaving?"

"At the end of the year..."

She looked into his guarded face. He did want to answer her. And he did NOT want to lie to her, but it was seemingly not possible for him to tell her, what was really going to happen. All too soon...

"Draco?"

"Hermione?"

"You will come and find me, when everything is over, won't you?" She whispered.

He struggled his arms free from under the sheets and carefully cupped her face with his hands.

"If I survive this madness, you will be the reason, I have done so. There is nothing for me in this world but you."

He slowly drew her down to himself. Only hesitating the barest moment before starting to taste her soft mouth. She just lost herself in this kiss. Nippled his lower lip tenderly. Feeling him try his best not to go too fast. Keeping a slow pace. Wanting it to last as long as possible.

When they finally had to breath again, he smiled. Seemingly absolutely happy.

"Hm? What?"

"I have a wonderful wife and I will a family one day!"

She looked at him. Grinning.

"So? And have you told your wife, that you are going to have a family? She might have other plans..."

His face became serious.

"You don't want a family?"

She tenderly kissed him before answering.

"Of course I want a family! And I want to have it with you!"

"Come here you!"

He grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed with him. Kissing her as to forget, what he must do...


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione sat in the corner of the compartment she shared with Ron, Harry, Neville and Ginny. Harry and Ginny were snuggled against each other. Ron and Neville were still discussing the events of the night Dumbledore died.

The landscape passed in front of the window, unseen by Hermione. All she could think about was Draco. And what Harry had told them had happened at the top of the Astronomy Tower. So it had been him, who let the Death Eaters into the castle. He had been ordered to kill Dumbledore of all people.

Her heart sank further with every moment that passed. She was his and he belonged to her, but there didn't seem to be any future for them. Was this the time he had been telling her about? The time he had been dreading? When she would discover, what he had done and would have to decide, if she stood by him or left him.

She run her fingers over her left hand. She could feel the ring on her finger. His ring. The ring, that bound them together. She sighed. The last time she had spoken to him, he had been talking about her being the only reason he had to try and survive the coming war. He had talked about finding her. Of having a family...

This though was finally breaking her resolve not to cry in front of her friends. She couldn't deal with the pain that loving him caused her any longer. She fled into Ron's arms and just cried. At first her friend of many years had been somewhat taken aback, but then had just wrapped his arms around her. She had been bawling her eyes out in his arms. He had tried to say something once or twice, but had just given up after a while. She seemed to be unconsolable. Even so he couldn't quite fathom, why she couldn't stop shedding tears.

* * *

Draco was sitting in his room. Huddled again in a corner. His heart breaking. He knew, that she would know by now, that it was his doing, that the Death Eaters had invaded the school. That it had been him, who had been destined to kill Dumbledore. His only hope was, that she also knew, that he had been unable to do it. In the end it had turned out, as she would have predicted: He was no killer! When it came to the crunch he was just a 16 year old young man desperately trying to stay alive!

He shifted slightly. And winced in pain. The Dark Lord had been pleased, that Dumbledore was killed. And rather displeased, that is hadn't been him, that had done it. He groaned. How long had he been tortured? Minutes? Hours? He had no idea. He had just known, that no matter how many times the Cruciatus Curse would be used on him, he had to stay alive! He had promised Hermione to come and find her after the war. And he intended to do exactly that. If she would still be prepared to have that family with him, that they had been talking about the last time he had spoken to her, was anybody's guess now. He had to believe, that she still loved him though. Otherwise there would be no reason for him to live any longer.

'Precious! Wait for me! Please, wait for me! I can't do this without you!'

The door to his room flew open.

"Draco!"

He winced. He knew, what was going to come. More of the same. Snape advanced on him and he got up. Groaning in pain. To his utter amazement Snape took out his wand, muttered a few spells and Draco felt a lot better. Most of the pain was gone.

'Why is he doing this?'

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Be careful!" Was the only reply.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione sat in an empty house. Which now belonged to her. She held the title deeds in her left hand. It didn't make it any more real for her. Her parents were gone. And she didn't know, if she would ever see them again. At least now she wouldn't have to worry about them getting hurt during the war. They didn't know, who they had been any longer...

She looked out into the garden. There were a lot of flowers in the beds along the fence. For a moment she was even entertaining the thought, that her own family... She pushed the thought away. She didn't want to think about that. She had to focus on matters at hand. Which meant she was heading to the Burrow to meet with Ron and Harry.

Ron... He was sweet and after she had been crying nearly all the way to London on the train he had tried his best to be there for her. He might not have known, quite why she had been in tears for all those hours, but he had just held and comforted her. She sighed. She should tell him, that he shouldn't get his hopes up. That she was already spoken for. More than spoken for! She was the wife of another. Tears started again to slowly roll over her cheeks.

'Draco!' She sobbed.

* * *

"Ginny, do you remember the time I found you in the common room in the early hours of the morning, on a Saturday? You said you couldn't sleep and had been there for two hours already."

She looked at him. Of course, she remembered! That had been the morning when she had to make sure, Harry didn't notice Hermione coming back from her date with the ferret.

"Sure? What about it?"

"Where you there to cover for somebody, who's been out all night?"

She looked at him. Where did that come from? He had never asked before. Why now?

"Ginny?"

She took a deep breath before finally answering.

"I really couldn't sleep any more, but you are right. Somebody came in while we were on the couch together."

"Was it Hermione?"

She paled. How did he find out?

"It was her, wasn't it?"

The young witch nodded.

"And you know, whom she had been spending the night with?"

She nodded again.

"What has happened?"

She finally got her voice back.

"What do you mean, what happened?"

"After the Death Eaters invaded the school and Dumbledore died, she has been crying so often, that I would have thought there are no tears left in her any longer. She has been sobbing all the way from Hogwarts to London! That must be a record."

"Aehm."

"You know, who it is, don't know?"

Ginny hesitated. Should she tell Harry, that his best friend had been spending the night with Draco Malfoy? No! Not after what had happened. Merlin alone knew, what kind of stupid scheme he might come up with.

"Ginny, please! Do you actually know?"

"Yes, Harry, I do know, whom she had spend that night with. And before you ask, I'm not going to tell you. It is bad enough for her as it is."

"Has he finished it or why is she crying?"

"I don't know, if they are still together. I would think so, but it is not that straight forward. He is a..."

"A _what_, Ginny? Berlin's Beard! Tell me! What is he?"

"A snake."

"A snake? As in a Slytherin snake?"

She nodded. He looked at her. Stunned. Hermione, his best friend of six years had been dating a Slytherin? Impossible!

"You are kidding, right?"

She shook her head.

"Oh, my..."

It took him quite a while until it had really sunk in, what she had told him.

"You are absolutely sure about that?"

"Yes. She has told me about him."

"It was him, that sent the flowers?"

"Yes. He did his best to try and get to her."

"But why didn't she tell us? I mean Ron and me?"

"Just so that you two got go, find and kill him? She is a lot cleverer than that, Harry. Honestly."

He thought about that. Ginny was right. Neither of them would have taken lightly to her dating a snake. Though, there weren't that many of them, that were the right age and had the brains to interest her. The most obvious was Blaise Zabini.

"Was it Zabini?"

She just looked at him.

"Was it him? Because I don't think Grabbe or Goyle would stand a chance."

"No, she has more class than that."

"So it was Zabini."

Ginny didn't answer. If he thought, that Zabini had anything to do with Hermione's broken heart, then that was just fine. Better he had his mind fixed on the wrong, but plausible person rather than the right and impossible sounding one.

"Why is this important anyway? You three are not going back to school, so she is not going to meet Zabini again."

He pulled her into his arms.

"No, she isn't. Sorry about being so persistent, but I just want to make sure, that she is okay."

'She is not going to be okay for a long while! If ever again!'


	24. Chapter 24

Ginny and Hermione were getting ready for the wedding of Fleur and Bill. And the younger one of the girls noticed yet again, that her friend hat been crying. She shook her head. She would have never expected, that it would hit her so hard. Then again, Hermione had loved the person, that had been instrumental in getting Death Eaters in the castle and with them Fenrir Greyback. She shuddered. Bill was really lucky, that Fenrir had been in is human form when he mauled him. Lupin hadn't.

For a moment her thoughts circled around the fact, that Tonks had fallen in love with Remus. They seemed such an odd couple at first glance, but Ginny already knew, that love didn't go by what looked right on the outside. How was it otherwise to explain, that Hermione had fallen for Draco?

There was a knock at the door.

"Ginny?"

It was Harry. She went to the door and he pulled her out off the room. Hermione smiled for a moment. She was glad, that Harry and Ginny had finally managed to become a couple. Even so it was not going to last for that much longer. The day the three of them left, it would have to be put on hold. She sighed. At least they were able to say good bye properly. She had had to find out, that her love had left with a horde of evil maniacs!

She glanced out off the window. It was a nice day for a wedding. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes again. A wedding... Would there be ever one for her? And would she be able to marry the one, she wanted to marry? A tear was rolling down her cheek. Was he okay? Was he still alive! She turned the invisible ring on her left ring finger. His ring. She touched it gently with her lips.

Ginny came back, giggling. Hermione just smiled at her weakly.

"Are you okay, Hermione?"

She shook her head.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Yes. And it hurts to see Bill and Fleur being happy..."

"And me and Harry."

"Yes, but Ginny don't stop on my account! I want you two to be happy. There will be precious little time for you as it is."

"I know."

There was a moment of silence.

Then Ginny suddenly said: "Harry asked me about the morning you came back _early_ from your date with the ferret..."

Hermione paled.

"How did he know, that I had...?"

"He doesn't. The morning you came back I couldn't sleep. I went downstairs to read in the common room. I nodded off and Harry woke me up two hours later. It was still very early. I mad sure, he didn't see you come in, as I didn't want him to know, that you had been away all night."

"You were in the common room?"

"Hidden by the backrest of the large couch in front of the fireplace. We were..."

"Snogging?"

Ginny nodded.

"And how does he know, that it was me, that came back that morning, when he was occupied with you?"

"He asked me the other day."

"And you told him _whom_ I had been meeting?"

She looked horrified.

"NO! Of course not. I just told him, you had been dating a snake. He thinks, you had been going out with Zabini."

"Zabini!"

"Would you have preferred for him to know, that it was the ferret?"

She shook her head.

"He was somewhat shocked, but at least your secret is safe."

"I can just pray, it stays that way!"

Ginny hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry! He and Ron will be there for you!"

"I know, but my heart is..."

She started to sob. The younger girl just held her in her arms. There was nothing, she could have done any longer. Words were way past helping or comforting now. Only when she got him back would she stop crying...

* * *

He could still hear the pleading voice. See the body suspended in midair. He shuddered. He had Felt the table shake as... He closed his eyes. He didn't want to be here any longer. He didn't care, if his father would disown him for betraying _the cause_.

He couldn't care any less right now. All he wanted to feel were her warm arms around him. Her soft body pressed against him. Her tender lips... He pushed all these thoughts in the background of his mind. Build the strongest wall he was capable of creating around them. HE must never see these thoughts. He MUST never find out about her. Or she would be dead within the hour!

He had seen the face of her mother as Lord Voldemort had arrived and made their family home his headquarter. His father had been less than enthusiastic, but he had nevertheless obliged _his_ every whim. Draco shuddered.

He would not be leaving the Manor any time soon, he knew. The Dark Lord needed him as a hostage to keep his father in line.

* * *

Harry got Hermione on her own shortly before the wedding was going to start. He needed to know. He really needed to know, why it had had to be a Slytherin, she had been dating. Where there not enough Griffindors, Ravenclaws or Huffelpuffs to choose from? Why a snake of all things!

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

She looked at him. He saw her dried tears. Merlin's Beard! Zabini must have really hurt her! His fists clenched on their own accord.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Zabini, why did it have to be Zabini of all people?"

She looked at him. And he could feel, that she was trying to decide what to answer. If she was going to answer him at all, that was.

"I have never had any feelings for Zabini."

She finally said. He looked at her. She hadn't have any feelings for the guy? Why was she constantly crying then?

"I don't understand."

"I had never any interest in Zabini. Neither romantically nor any other way. He is just an arrogant, opinionated Slytherin."

He opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"You look like a carp on dry land, when you do that."

"Why did Ginny say, that you had been dating him?"

"I don't know, what did you ask her?"

"Whom you had been seeing that night..."

"You two were occupied on the couch?"

He blushed. She gently stroked his arm.

"I had been seeing somebody that night, but it wasn't Zabini. And before you are going to ask, NO I'm not going to tell you, who it was."

Her voice sounded a lot more confident than she actually felt.

"But... Ginny said, that you were dating a Slytherin."

She didn't answer.

"Hermione, who ever it was, they can not be trusted! Remember what Malfoy did!"

She avoided his gaze. She knew exactly what he had done! And what he had promised to do...

"Harry? Hermione? Get a move on, for Merlin's sake!"

It was Ron, that saved her for the any more probing questions.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: this chapter didn't really turn out as planned... somehow it just happened... It is mainly bridging time.**

**reviews & comments more than welcome**

**

* * *

**

Grimmauld Place. It was grim for sure. Though Kreacher had started to make it more homey in recent days. Ever since they had given him the locket from Master Regulus. He was a different house elf.

Hermione looked at Ron. He sat next to her in the kitchen where they had breakfast. She sighed. He was still eaten, as if rationing would start tomorrow. He had been there for her. On three occasions now had she been crying in his arms. Though he was oblivious to what was causing her to cry so much. He reckoned that it was down to what happened at the wedding. He wasn't entirely wrong.

Harry sat across from her. He had noticed the slightly reddened eyes.

'Damn you, Slytherin! Whoever you are!'

He couldn't bear seeing her like this. How could it be, that one guy could mess her up like this? He had been thinking, that she had a soft spot for Ron. And at times she behaved like she did. Thought there were mornings like this, when he knew that Ron could not have consoled her. How much he would have wanted to.

* * *

There were prisoners in the dungeon! Draco could hardly belief it, when he found out. Olivander and the loony Ravenclaw girl of all people. What had they wanted with her? She was barmy!

And now he didn't even have Snape any longer to take the worst out of the situation. He still had a hard time to understand how people could still send their children to Hogwarts with him as headmaster. Though the Carrows were a lot worse!

He shuddered when he thought of his _girl _being in the same castle with them. Or was she? He had a funny feeling about that. He wouldn't have been surprised, if she had joined Potter on his quest to defeat the Dark Lord.

And he prayed, that he would succeed! Because otherwise there was no way he would be able to get his... His eyes filled with tears. He tried his best to suppress them, but the thought of loosing her was just too much for him.

* * *

The days were wearing on. They couldn't get back to the safe heaven that had been Grimmauld Place and being on the run was hard on all of them. Camping wasn't too bad with an enchanted tent, but Hermione missed her parents, the school, Ginny and most of all Draco.

This was her watch and the boys had long gone to bed. She sighed. There were a multitude of stars above her in the clear winter sky. She looked north. There it was Draconis, the dragon. She sighed again. Her dragon... And before she could stop it, tears were rolling down her cheeks. She sobbed.

Her mind wandered to her standing against a wall, feeling the cold stone, his body pressed into hers, his smirking face before her, his soft lips gently touching her forehead. There were warm fingers lingering on her skin. She felt his breath against her cheek. She clutched her hand over her mouth as not to cry out loud.

'Draco! Draco, where are you? Draaaaco!'

* * *

Draco was sitting in a corner of the kitchen at Malfoy Manor. A small table stood next to him with a cup of steaming tea on top. House elves were busy all around him, but he didn't really pay any attention to them.

"Master wants biscuit?"

It was a soft female voice. He looked down at the house elf before him. She was holding a plate towards him filled with thin wafers covered with soft white and pink cream. He smiled.

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you."

"Master is most welcome."

She put the plate next to his cup and then bustled away.

He tried one of the airy creations and it tasted delicious. For a moment he was seriously entertaining the thought of asking his wife, if she would bake him biscuits. His mood darkened.

He slowly drank the tea and ate a few more of the wafers.

There was uproar somewhere upstairs, but he wasn't going to concern himself with it. As long as he could just sit here in the kitchen...

* * *

They were being taken to Malfoy Manor! She could hardly believe it. Lucius Malfoy would probably be able to identify them. He had seen Ron, Harry and Hermione on various occasions.

Would _he_ be there as well? He had said something about not coming back to school the next year. Which should mean he would be at home. Or had he been sent out on more missions to kill and destroy? She tried not to sigh.

'Nobody must know about us! Nobody! They will kill him and us, if they are finding out why we are and that we are...'

She hesitated. Involved? No! They had not been involved, they were loving each other.

The Manor was radiating coldness, fear and pain. How must it have been for him to grow up here? Had it always been like this? She shuddered. How different his world was from her own. She thought of her parents and the Weasley household. There was always laughter and love. Here... there was nothing but an immense void.


	26. Chapter 26

He was hauled out off the kitchen. He tried to protest, but the Death Eater just dragged him along. He was rather roughly pushed into the drawing room. He straightened his clothes and then sat in one of the armchairs as his father indicated. He wondered what this was all about. He found out only moments later.

'Merlin! No!'

There they were Ron, Harry and... He tried to contol all his emotions. He needed to make sure, that nobody would be able to read his mind. Nobody! He wasn't sure, if the Dark Lord was around or not, but he didn't really care. He needed to make sure, that nobody could get to him with Legelemency. He did not want to risk her life under any circumstances.

He tried his best to seem uninterested without pretending too much. His father was insisting he came closer. That he look again. Draco did and when he met Harry's eyes he tried his utmost not to betray the fear raging within him.

Draco walked back to his mother as soon as he could without raising any suspicions, but he had a hard time to control his emotions. Potter might have seen his fear, but at least that would make sure that he knew, that Draco wasn't the monster his father had become over the years.

And then Greyback pushed Hermione under the chandlier. He groaned inwardly. NO! This was not happening! He tried to be as non-committal as he could, but his mother remembered seeing her in Madame Malkin's. His heart sunk. His own mother would be sealing the death of the girl he loved...

His father got all excited as he recognised Ron. Draco turned his back to the prisoners. He was close to breaking point. He couldn't take much more. And then his aunt Bellatrix joined them.

'No! Please not her as well! Noooo!'

He knew only to well the savage nature of his mother's sister. His father and his aunt were squabbling over who would have the honour to call the Dark Lord. And then Bellatrix stunned the Snatchers and bound the werewolf while trying to find out where a sword that had been brought in with the prisoners came from.

For a moment he wondered what was so special about the sword. Somewhere at the back of his mind he remembered something he had once read in _Hogwarts - A History_, but as soon as the thought had come it was gone again.

Greyback was ordered to take Harry and Ron downstairs. His aunt was going to _question_ Hermione. He wanted to run to her. He wanted to kill that evil woman that was his mother's sister. He knew all too well, that Bellatrix would enjoy torturing his most Precious!

'You are calm. Calm is the sea that engulfs your thoughts. The calm is the protection of the one you love.'

His aunt used the Cruciatus Curse with ease and evil delight. He heard Hermione scream in agony. Each new scream sliced into his soul. He felt physically sick. He wanted to take her away from here, to a place safe for them both. She screamed again.

And then his father ordered him to get the captured goblin from the cellars. He tried his best not to break into a run. He felt like an utter coward. He couldn't protect her! The one thing in his entire life that was worth fighting for was exposed to his vile aunt. And he could only watch her scream in agony.

He tried to sound confident as he got the goblin from the cell. A confidence he didn't feel. He could only hope that Potter and Weasley were the tough, and more importantly lucky, fighters everybody thought them to be. It would be only them that could safe the love of his life! And Hermione's screams carried on to wound him in a way nothing else would ever be able to do it just as badly.

The sword was a fake. Bellatrix summoned the Dark Lord and Draco's heart sunk. His father went to check, why Wormtail hadn't returned as yet, but was back within moments.

He could see that the werewolf was eager to get hold of his girl. And Bellatrix was just giving her to him. If this filthy animal would so much as look at her, Draco would let him feel the pain he deserved. He would use the Cruciatus Curse on him without a second thought. He would mean to hurt him.

And then Potter and Weasly were in the room. In a reflex he shot spells at them like the others did. Though he tried his utmost NOT to hit them.

Bellatrix managed to get a hold of Hermione and her knife was at her throat. The fighter stopped. Potter and Weasley dropped their wands! He wanted to groan. Was the last chance to get Hermione out off here gone? He could only pray, that that wasn't the case.

He could see the thin line of blood appearing. His blood was screaming for him to kill the evil witch, that was causing her blood to be spilled. Though before he could do anything the chandelier rattled and fell, right on top of the girl he had decided to safe no matter what.

Harry was suddenly beside him and grabbed the wands Draco was holding. He used them to stun Fenrir. His mother pulled him out off harms way.

Dobby appeared out off nowhere. And before he knew what was happening Harry, Ronald, the Goblin, Dobby and Hermione were gone. Bellatrix shrieked in frustration. And killed one of the stunned Snatchers.

Draco collapsed behind one of the chairs and then he could feel the Dark Lord approach. In this very moment Draco decided, that enough was enough! He was going to leave right now, before Voldemort got another chance to torture him. He didn't care about this house and except for his mother he didn't care for his so called family either.

He slipped out off the drawing room through a small side door. It was hidden behind a large tapestry and once he was out off the room he sealed the door with all the spells he could think of.

He walked swiftly down the passage that led to the kitchen. Only the house elfs were busy in the large warm room. He collected as much food as he could and then took two flasks of water as well. One of the house elfs got him a backpack and stored everything efficiently. It didn't say anything, but Draco remember this being the elf which had made the cream topped waffers for him.

He nipped out into the grounds and looked around carefully before apparating moments later.


	27. Chapter 27

Draco stood at the edge of a forest. He had been here in his childhood. His grandfather had taken him here to watch the wildlife. He frowned. Grandpa Malfoy had been such a gently man. He had always been concerned for his grandson. Alas he had died when Draco was only eight. It had taken a long time for him to accept, that he would never go back to the woods and just sit amongst the trees listening to the birds and the wind ever again.

He was here now. In the years he hadn't been here the forest had grown. It had changed, but it was still quietly comforting him. He could feel the gentle wind that breathed through the trees on his face.

'One day I'll bring her here...'

This thought brought back all the horrors he had seen only a short while ago. He could hear her scream, could see his evil aunt spill her blood. He groaned. How could he ever see eye to eye with her again? How could she allow him ever again to touch her, hold her, embrace her? She wouldn't want to ever see him again!

Tears started to spill onto his pale cheeks. He sobbed loudly. How could he ever go and find her now? He had forsaken her. He had left her to be tortured. He hadn't dared to do anything. He had been afraid. And this fear had paralysed his mind. He had told her, that he loved her, but he hadn't even managed to pass the first test of this love. He had failed her. And it could have cost her her life! He sank to his knees, holding his head in his hands. He was bawling his eyes out. Screaming his pain into the tranquility of the surrounding woods.

* * *

Shell Cottage. A serene place with the sound of breaking waves and a wind that was constant. There were wonderful sunsets and sunrises to be enjoyed. Hermione didn't really see any of it. The wound at her neck had been healed as they got here, but the wounds in her soul were deep.

Every afternoon she would steal away for an hour or two and try to find some kind of solace in wandering the garden. She tried reading. She tried to write a diary. Nothing really helped. Her heard was broken. He had been there. He had not betrayed them to his father. He had not participated in what ever had been going on in the Manor. He had seemed like somebody that was just watching but not participating.

And she had seen his eyes, when his aunt had tortured her. She had seen, that this through and through evil maniac could have tortured him and he wouldn't have looked any different. She had seen his inner struggle to help her. She had known, that they both would have been killed, if he had tried to save her.

Tears were running down her cheeks. She had seen his heart breaking while hers broke. She sat on one of the narrow benches and cried. As she was crying every day. Though today there was an arm hesitatingly engulfing her shoulders. Her head shot up. She would have expected Harry, but it was Ron. He looked at her wearily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Weeping as he held her.

Days passed and Hermione seemed to have recovered from her ordeal inflicted by Bellatrix Lestrange. Or so it seemed. Only Ron knew differently. Every afternoon he sat with her in the garden. Every afternoon she was crying. It took him a while to pluck up the courage to ask her, if it was only the torture she had had to endure, that made her cry. She had gazed at him for a long while and then she had told him something, that had utterly astounded him.

She had told him, that during the last two years at school she had been dating somebody. That it had all started with his sister daring her to snog a Slytherin. He had gasped and sworn that he would hex Ginny, should he ever get the chance to do it. She had smiled at that. It had been the first real smile he had seen from her in a very long while.

She had told him, that this Slytherin had fallen in love with her. And that they had been forced to keep their _involvement _a secret. He hadn't asked, if she had fallen for him as well. It was all to obvious that she had. Ron had been tempted to ask which of them snakes had managed to get her, but he didn't. If she wanted to tell him she would do so. He asked, if Harry knew anything about it. She had just said, that he knew that there had been a Slytherin in her life. He got the impression, she hadn't told Harry either who the lucky guy was.

Hermione seemed be get happier after she had told Ron about her hidden love.

* * *

Draco had made his way through the forest. Walking as many miles every day as he could. He had found, that his provisions stayed fresh in his backpack even after a week had past. And there was always something to eat and drink in it. He thanked the little house elf every time he ate for having given this magical item to him. Even so he had no idea, why he or she had done it.

Though where he was actually heading he wasn't sure about. He just kept walking. From the moment he woke to the moment he couldn't carry on any longer at night. Every waking moment he prayed for her safety, for her forgiveness and that he would be allowed to see her one last time.

He met nobody during his trek through the woods. He was utterly thankful for it. He didn't know, how he would cope with meeting Muggles and he was not keen on meeting anybody of his own world. He just wanted to be alone.

Over the space of several days he started to wonder, if he should try to find her after all. How was he going to gain her forgiveness, if he stayed here? He was just aimlessly wondering about. Wasn't it time to get his life back? Why had he left the Manor when he wasn't going to go to find the love of his life? Why was he wasting precious time? He had promised to find her. He had promised this wonderful young woman, that he would come for her, that he wanted to have a family with her. Nothing of the kind would be happening, if he didn't get a grip on himself!

The next morning he was not setting of straight after having had breakfast. This time he was wondering, how he could find her. They could have apparated anywhere, but something told him that Potter wouldn't have left the country. He was the Chosen One after all. Which meant, he would fight Voldemort. And Draco prayed, that he would defeat him.

For a moment he thought about visiting Diagon Alley, but that would be too dangerous. Hogsmead? Yes, that would be probably better. If Snape was still the headmaster and he had no doubt, that he was, he might be able to sneak into the castle and get information there.

He tried to remember for how many days he had been stalking the woods, but failed. He had been home for the easter holidays, which meant that he possible could get just back a bit late... No, he couldn't! Not, if Snape was going to inform his father about his return. He sighed and packed his things. He was going to go to Hogsmead and then just take it from there.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/n sorry for the time it took me to update this story, but I needed to do some research first and wanted to make sure, this chapter captured the mood just right.**

**REVIEWS wanted! **

* * *

Draco was sitting on the cold stone floor on the seventh floor. He had pulled his legs up, his arms were tightly holding onto his limbs and his head lay on his knees. The only sounds to be heard now were his sobs. Heart wrenching cries interrupted the sobbing ever now and then.

His world had ended. Everything had ended. There was no reason for him to live any longer. He screamed.

He had tried his best to prevent Crabbe and Goyle to kill Potter, Weasley or his... It had been all a total failure. He had followed his ex-cronies and saw her. He had seen her kissing Weasley! He had tried his best not to betray her. He had suffered seeing her being tortured, but still he had not wavered in his love to her. This love, that had enable him to finally leave the hell that was Malfoy Manor, had been utterly pointless.

How could he ever have thought that she meant any of the words? How could he have let himself believe, that she had really wanted to be his. That she really wanted to have him as the man in her life, that she wanted him as her friend and her husband.

He would have given his life for her. She had found somebody else to love. This one year had seemingly been too long for her to hold onto his promise, that he would come and find her. That he would make every effort in order to forge a future for them. He had been dreaming about her and the family he wanted to have with her in his darkest hours. The memory of her soft touch had soothed his soul and given him the strength to go on, when no future seemed possible any longer.

His wail echoed through the empty corridor. He could take this any longer. He would find a way to be killed in this bloody war. He didn't want to have any part in this world any longer. There was nothing left for him in this world.

* * *

It was professor McGonagall that finally found him after the actual fight was over and Voldemort's body was cold and lifeless.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The young man sitting on the floor before her looked like the epitome of all sadness and despair in the world.

"Mr. Malfoy?" She asked softly as she came closer.

He didn't answer.

"Draco?"

Her voice was gentle as she tried to attracted his attention.

It took a long while, before he finally looked up at his former teacher. His eyes were red and swollen, his face was wet and tear streaked, there were damp patches in his trouser, where they covered his knees.

"What has happened? Why are you sitting here? The war is over."

He had to try several times before his voice would obey his mind and form the words. "There is no longer any reason for me to live. Just pass me to the Dementors and let them kill me."

Professor McGonagall was taken aback. What was he talking about? Why was he wanting to die now that the world had finally a future again? What had happened to the confident, sometimes to the point of cookiness, boy she had known all these years? He should have been a proud young man now, but he was anything but.

"Draco, the war is over. Voldemort is dead. You don't need to fear him any longer. He can't hurt or your mother any more."

"She has forsaken me! She has left me! There is nothing left for me!"

He started to sob, more tears washing down his cheeks.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione! My wife!" He cried.

His professor took a step back. She couldn't believe what she had been hearing. Miss Granger was the WIFE of Mr. Malfoy? How was that possible? She had never seen them two have a civilised conversation, let alone get along.

"You two are married?"

He transformed the snake shaped ring into its real form.

"Oh!"

He let his head fall back onto his knees. Professor McGonagall thought for a moment. She needed to get to the bottom of this. She didn't know, how she would be able to speak Miss Gran... Mrs. Malf... It all sounded wrong. She needed to speak to Hermione, but at the same time, she needed to make sure that Draco didn't do anything stupid. He seemed to be a danger to himself at the moment.

Without further thinking she sent out her Patronus to summon help. Then she turned towards the still weeping figure on the floor and tried to get him to talk. As long as he would be talking he couldn't do anything stupid. She hoped anyway.

"Draco, how come that you and Hermione are married? She hasn't been here the whole year."

He kept on crying for quite a while, before he calmed down enough to speak.

"It all started around the time you gave me detention, because I had pushed her on the stairs in the entrance hall in fifth year."

She just waited, not wanting to interrupt him.

"We were trying to get back at each other and then somehow... I just fell for her. I didn't want to and I fought it, but she was just so wonderful. She was funny, warm hearted, smart, brave and sexy. She was everything I wanted in a girl. And then I started to woo her for real. I really wanted her in my life. When she finally was convinced, that I didn't play any games or tricks on her any longer she became my girlfriend. I knew, what would happen during sixth year and I wanted to make sure, that she knew I would be coming for her once everything was over and that I needed her to stay safe until then. We exchanged rings here at Hogswarts. I have considered her my wife ever since. My hope had been, that she was serious enough about me to really think of me as her husband, that she would wait for me..."

His voice just faltered and he started sobbing again. The seasoned woman just looked down at him. She would have never expected anything like this.

Somebody was gently clearing her throat behind her.

"Oh, yes, Mrs Longbottom, could you please give me a hand to get this boy to office."


	29. Chapter 29

"Miss Granger?"

It took professor McGonagall quite a while until she found Hermione, holding ot to Ronald Weasley.

"Miss Granger?"

She looked up.

"Yes, professor?"

"There is a young man, that has just told me an interesting story about exchanged rings..."

Hermione's face went pale.

She hadn't expected to see him and his cronies in the Room of Requirement. He had done his best to not get Harry, Ron or herself killed. She had also noticed, that he had tried to prevent that his fellow Slytherins did anything stupid. Alas without any success, as Crabbe was dead and Harry had had to rescue Draco from the Fiendfyre.

Ron looked at her.

"Hermione?"

She could see in his gaze that he was wondering, if this had anything to do with the Slytherin in her life.

"Yes, professor, he is right."

And then she remembered, that either Crabbe or Goyle had said something about a Disillusionment Charm.

'Oh, Merlin, no!'

She had kissed Ron in the corridor! What if he had actually seen her doing that? He would think, that she had abandoned him. That she had found Ron to replace _him_.

"Please, professor, where is he?"

"Hopefully still in my office. Mrs Longbottom is looking after him."

Without another word she rushed off.

"Ron? Is everything okay with Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley sounded concerned.

"I don't know, mum."

His mother now looked at McGonagall.

"I hope she will be, once she has spoken to a certain person."

* * *

Hermione reached the office of the deputy headmistress with pain in her sides and out off breath. She leant against the wall and tried to get her breath back, before she went in. She needed to be able to talk.

She slowly pushed the heavy oak door open.

"There you go, dear, a nice cuppa will do you good."

Mrs. Longbottom was handing something to a person, that Hermione couldn't see from her vantage point. When she moved to the left to pour another cup of tea the young witch could see _him_ slumped into a chair next to McGonagall's desk.

His hair was a mess and slightly singed in places. His clothes looked like her own smudged, singed, stained and as if they had been worn too long. There were wet patches on his knees. Though she gasped, when she saw his face. His eyes seemed to belong to a sunblinded vampire, bloodshot and puffy. His cheeks were pale and flushed at the same time, there were still traces of his tears visible.

She clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Come on in, dear."

Mrs. Longbottom smiled at her. She handed Hermione a cup of tea, who just took it without really thinking.

"Take a seat."

She sat in the chair next to the one Draco was sitting in. Somehow everything seemed to be happening through some kind of haze. Hermione seemed to be unable to focus properly. Her brain had turn into toast.

Draco just stared at her. Mrs Longbottom slipped out off the room without either of them noticing.

There was a very long, very dense silence lingering between them.

"I am sorry, that you had to see that..." Hermione finally whispered.

She wasn't sure, if she should look at him. She felt too ashamed. After a moment she raised her gaze anyway and found his eyes piercing her own. She blushed. She wanted to say so much, but she couldn't.

"Why?" His voice was hoarse.

"I was just so happy for him. He has been very supportive during the last months. Without him I would have gone insane. For days on end I have been crying whenever I was alone, because I saw you at the Manor. My heart was breaking when I saw you there."

She felt her throat going dry and sipped her tea. She saw him looking at her hands. And with the expression that was flashing across his face, she knew what he was thinking. She took her wand out and the golden ring appeared on her finger.

"I never took it off, not since the day you..."

She could see a tear rolling slowly over his cheek.

"I have never forsaken you! You were the reason I wanted to live to see this day."

He still only looked at her. She sighed and looked at her hands. He didn't believe her...?


	30. Chapter 30

"Draco, please."

There was pleading in her voice. She felt such a fool. Why had she thought, that he was sincere about her? She had tried her best to stay alive, for him to come and find her. And when he did...

She closed her eyes and nearly dropped her cup as her shoulders started quietly to shake as her tears were starting to fall.

She loved him. Couldn't he see that? Didn't he know, that there was no other man for her in the world any longer? That she would wear his ring to the day she died. She put her empty cup onto the desk and hid her face from him. She didn't want him to see her tears.

She had put the cup too far to the edge and it clattered to the floor where it shattered. They both looked at each other startled by the sound of breaking china.

His eyes found hers again. Their liquid grey was shimmering like mercury. She just looked back, finding herself unable to break the hold he seemed to have over her now.

"I would have died for you!" He whispered.

"I would have given my life so that you wouldn't have to watch the cruelty of your aunt."

"You were the only thing for me that was ever worth fighting for in my life."

"Then fight! I want the man back, that left me."

"I expect my WIFE to be faithful. As I am to her."

Their voices grew louder.

On the other side of the door Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Longbottom looked at each other.

"Haven't been married long, have they?" Mrs Longbottom asked.

"Alas, I don't really know." Answered the other woman.

"I was faithful to you! All the long months I have been sharing a tent with Ron and Harry! I would never have done anything... anything... inappropriate!"

"You kissed the Weasel right in front of my very eyes!"

"And how do I know, that you don't have been getting it on with Merlin knows whom?"

"Because _you_ are mine! I don't need any other woman!"

"I don't need any other man!"

His cup followed hers.

"You promised to wait for me!"

"I have! If you leave here right now I am going to follow you where ever you are going!"

He glared at her. His face had a red tinge.

"You are jealous and you can't even admit it! And you are wrong about Ron!"

"I have all reason to be jealous!"

"No, you don't!"

The women outside looked at each other again.

"Should we intervene?" asked Mrs. Longbottom.

"No. These two have been at each others throats for as long as they know each other. If they really regard themselves as married, they'll need to sort this out on their own."

"I want my girl, my Hermione, back." His voice was quiet, but she could sense the distress behind them.

"I am right here!"

"Are you?"

She slowly extended her hand towards him. He didn't move. Her fingertips grazed over the back of his hand. He didn't pull back. She gently lay her hand over his.

"Draco, I love you. I have never loved anybody before the way I love you."

She pulled his hand towards herself. Her lips tenderly caressed his fingers. She could feel him relax.

"There is never ever going to be anybody else but you in my life."

He felt like he was drowning in her eyes. Could he believe her? His heart told him, that she was probably the only person in the world he could trust right now. She wouldn't judge or condemn him. She just loved him. He wanted to believe that more than anything.

"Draco?" She whispered against his knuckles.

He slowly stood up and looked down at her.

"Hermione?"

She stood up as well. He hesitantly lifted his hands, slowly moved them towards her waist. She felt warm despite her clothes. He made a step towards her. She held his gaze without effort. Another step. He was barely two inches away from her now. Her hands came up and move slowly from his belt over his chest to his shoulders.

"I love you too much as that I want to loose you." He confessed. "There is no life for me, if I can't share it with you."

She smiled shyly.

"Will you be my wife, Hermione? Will you marry me for all to see? Do you want to have a family with me?"

In his voice hung the dread about her saying no to any of these questions.

"Yes, Draco, I am your wife and I'll marry you for all wizards and witches to see."

Her lips ever so lightly brushed his.

"And I want to have a family with you."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and twirled her around. She laughed happily.

She felt lightheaded, when he finally set her down. His face was beaming with utter joy at her. Then he slowly bent down and captured he mouth with his own. She was his and he would make sure, that he would never leave her ever again.

* * *

**A/N I had intended to leave it at this, but something is still niggling me to carry on a bit further...**

**So, next chapter is on the way! **

**REVIEWS still more than welcome!**


	31. Chapter 31

"It's a bit too quiet in there for my liking." Said Mrs. Longbottom.

"I'm sure, they will be just fine, Augusta." Replied Professor McGonagall.

They waited for another moment and were surprised by the door being slowly opened. Draco and Hermione were standing close to each other, his arm around her shoulder, hers around his waist. Upon noticing the two women in front of them, Hermione blushed. Draco looked a bit embarrassed.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, what...?"

"We are going to tell everybody, that we are together. And we are going to get our marriage officially recognised as soon as we can."

Professor McGonagall looked from one to the other. She was somewhat lost for words. Mrs. Longbottom smiled warmly at them.

"That's the spirit, dears!"

"Professor, can we stay at Hogwarts tonight? I don't know where else we could go."

"And where would you suggest you stay, Miss Granger? I don't think that either Mr. Malfoy's or your own dormitory would be quite approbriate for the two of you staying there together."

Hermione blushed deeply. Draco whispered something into her ear. She looked at him and nodded.

"We'll have a room, Professor. We wont be in anybody's way there." The young wizard said.

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask any questions.

"Very well, off you go then."

The young couple bade them good night and made their way along the corridor.

"I don't know, why Neville has always told me that the Malfoy boy was such a terror. He seems to be quite gentle and well mannered really."

"I think, he has only found his true self with Miss Granger. He was most certainly a terror."

The two women made their way to the Great Hall. There was so much to do.


	32. Chapter 32

They were back on the seventh floor and Draco smiled at Hermione.

"Do you want me to choose?"

She nodded. He concentrated and then paced in front of the wall. The expected door appeared and he opened it for her. She walked in and saw the by now familiar round room. There was the large comfy couch and the fourposter bed. Candles illuminated their surrounding with soft light.

He stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leant back against him.

"You remember, when you first brought me here?" She asked quietly.

He flinched. He didn't really want to be reminded of that episode in the forming of their relationship, but if she wanted to talk about it, he would talk about it.

"Yes."

"Why did you do it?"

There was a very long pause. She could hear him take deep breaths.

"When you had kissed me that day in the corridor near the dungeons, something happened inside of me. I had kissed other girls before, but you were something different. It was soft, gentle, kind and warm hearted. It was you kissing _me_. There was nothing you wanted me to do other than just be there and allow you to kiss me. I had never been kissed like that before.

You got me two weeks detention with McGonagall and I had a lot of time to think about you and the second kiss and how I felt. I pretty soon realised, that you had done some major damage. I felt totally helpless. You were so in control and I was helpless. So I decided to make you... I don't know... unable to look at another guy but me. I wanted you to feel the helplessness I felt with you around. Though I would have never thought, that it would be so intoxicating to be close to you. That night I decided, that I would do anything necessary for you to be my girl.

In the long hours doing lines for McGonagall I had to face the fact, that I had fallen for you."

He caressed her temple with his soft lips.

"You never intended...?"

"No! Of course not! I could never do anything like that to any girl. It's savage and demeaning. Anyone forcing himself on a girl only deserves to spent the rest of his miserable life in Azkaban."

She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of safety that was radiating from him.

"Care to lie down?"

There was a hint of suggestiveness in his voice, but she knew that whatever she wanted, he would just go along with. In this very moment she wanted to sleep with him next to her. She wanted to spend another night in his arms.

He took her hand and then they slowly walked over to the bed. Their hands swinging as they walked.

He slowly pulled her into a tender hug as they where standing at the foot of the bed. His eyes were telling her, that he just needed a good night's sleep as much as she did.

She smiled at him and then step back until she stood on the right hand side of the bed. He grinned and went around the bed to the left hand side. He didn't wait to see, what she would do, he took his shoes, socks, shirt and trousers off and smirked as he noticed her watching him undress.

She felt a bit selfconscious as she took her clothes off. Though he never said anything. He just watched. She hesitated a moment and then got under the sheets still wearing her underwear. Moments later she could feel him joining her.

She lay on her back while he was lying on his side right up against her. His right arm slowly engulfed her midriff. She felt his breath in her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed. Hermione knew in this moment, that all the hardship, tears and pain had been worth it. She was here with the man she loved. He had manged to stay alive and so had she.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"We will need to tell Potter and Weasley tomorrow. About us I mean."

There was a pause as she thought about that.

"Or do you think, that Ginny will have told them anything by now?"

"I don't think so. She couldn't have been telling Ron or Harry in any case. She was here when we hit the road."

"I am not looking forward to it." He confessed.

"Neither do I to be honest, but I am not willing to hide the most important person in my live."

She felt his mouth exploring her jawline.

"I love you!" He whispered against her skin.

She sighed.

"I love you, too."

"And tomorrow we will have to tackle a new world."

"Hmhm."

She heard his breathing becoming more relaxed, but his grip on her didn't loosen. She smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep. From now on she would be able to sleep in his arms every night for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Hermione woke up and was about to struggle, scream or do whatever it took to free herself from whatever was holding her. A moment later she realised, where she was and what had happened the previous day. Voldemort was dead. They were free at last. She sighed.

Her eyes slowly opened to a still sleeping Draco beside her. She smiled. This was only the third night they ever spent together, but it felt like she had been never sleeping anywhere else.

His breath was brushing over her chin and it tickled. She giggled. His face sported a relaxed expression, his hair was ruffled and he just looked too gorgeous to be true. She breathed a kiss onto his forehead.

'You are mine, Draco Malfoy! All mine!'

It was an exhilarating thought. He mumbled in his sleep. She carefully lay her hand on is side. His skin was warm, soft and felt like silk come alive. For a moment she wondered, if he felt like that all over his body. She blushed. She had rarely entertained these kinds of thoughts in the past. Them making out in the dark, hidden alcoves all over school and even the last night they had shared, it had been more of a game than anything else. It wasn't any longer.

She let her gaze wander over his features. He was her husband. And that for nearly a year already. A year they had spent apart, lonely and longing. She had been and she didn't doubt, that he had felt the same.

'My husband!'

She had never thought, that she would be getting married before she even finished school, but life had not been normal. They had to do whatever was necessary to have a life in every moment they were still _alive_.

He stirred. She watched him slowly surface to reality. His eyes were dreamy and he blinked as he noticed her.

"Hermione? What are you doing here in the forest?"

'In the forest?'

He seemed to realise where he was, as she was about to ask what he meant and smiled at her.

"We are safe! And you are mine, my wife!" He whispered.

She smiled warmly at him.

"Yes. He is gone. We are free, Draco."

"Hmmmm. I love how you say my name."

"Draco." She purred against his mouth before gently kissing him.

He just held her and indulged in the feelings, her mouth induced in his mind. She was just _so_ right for him! Nobody else ever had and never would.

"I love you, Precious."

She leant back a bit and he could see the sparkle in her eyes.

"First I didn't care about you, then I loathed you, then I was afraid of what you could do to me and in the end I just fell for you."

He smirked.

"That was the idea. I wanted so much for you to feel for me what I felt for you."

"Do you know, that nobody has ever written romantic notes to me except for you?"

"Really? I would have thought, you have several boxes full of them. All organised by admirer."

She laughed.

"Nobody ever seemed to realise, that I am..."

"... the most beautiful girl in the whole school? Yeah, there were a lot of fools about. Even in your own house. Have they never asked you out or anything?"

She shook her head. Until she remembered Cormac. She groaned.

"What is it?"

"Cormac has tried to..."

"I'll have to punch him form that!"

"No, you don't. I already have."

He smirked.

"I was mainly friends with Ron and Harry. And even so I had a crush on Ron..."

She looked at him. Trying to gauge his reaction. He just smiled.

"If Waesley was thick enough not to notice, that _you_ liked him, sorry, but then he didn't deserve you."

"When did you first really notice me though?"

His face suddenly had a lot more colour than usual.

"What?"

"When you punched me in third year, I started to take notice. I would have never admitted that to anybody, but you had managed to get my attention. I knew you were smart and clever, but then I actually started _looking_ at you. I noticed, that you were kind to everybody. You helped without expecting anything in return and you had the most amazing brown eyes ever."

She felt his arm move from her hip and then his thumb slowly stroked over her cheek, before his hand returned to its former resting place.

"It wasn't until you kissed me though, that I started to seriously think about you. You were the best this school had to offer when it came to girls and I wanted the best."

He smirked at her again.

"Must be the Malfoy part of me. Never settle for second best!"

They looked at each other for long moments.

"Though, my lovely wife, when did you first come to think of me as a person instead of a ferret?"

Now it was her turn to blush.

"When you sent all them flowers and slipped me all these romantic notes I got a bit flustered and worried."

"Worried? Why? Because I sent them?"

"No, because nobody had ever done anything like it for me. I didn't know how to handle the whole thing. With every other guy I would probably either told him to stop right away, if I didn't fancy him or would have tried to find some kind of logical explanation, if I did, but it was you of all people that sent them. There was no telling why you did it. I was at a loss."

"Then what changed?"

"Ginny got me to show her the notes and she was kind of jealous."

"Jealous?"

A big grin lit up on his face.

"She wasn't jealous because of you!"

She hit him playfully.

"Ouch."

"It was because there was a guy, that had the brains and the nerve to actually tell me all these things. She just wished Harry would do the same for her."

"So you liked the notes?"

She nodded.

"And then?"

"When I dragged you into that storeroom I was intending to give you a piece of my mind."

"You did."

"Well, yes, but after we kissed you sent me away. It wasn't what I would have expected. I had fallen for you by then and there was no denying it any longer. Though I had never been so deeply in love with anybody. It made me helpless."

This time her fingers gently run through his hair.

"You see, you succeeded in wanting me to feel as helpless as you did. I felt utterly helpless. It was Ginny that explained to me, that you must seriously love me, if you sent me away. As that showed you were more concerned for me than yourself."

"And to think, that you are only here with me, because she dared you to kiss me."

Hermione blushed.

"She told me, that she hadn't intended for the two of us to fall in love, but just for me to back off. Little did she know..."

He pulled her a bit closer and rubbed his nose against hers.

"Nothing that is going to come now, will take you away from me again! I won't allow it. You are mine and mine alone."

His voice was husky.

"Nobody is going to take me away from you, Draco! I have chosen you as my husband and nobody, absolutely nobody, will be able to take me away from you! I don't care, if Harry doesn't approve or Ron throws a tantrum. I am married to you, because I chose to be with you and I haven't waited all this time to finally be able to be with you, just to let some people's prejudges ruin everything."

Her face showed her determination all too clearly. He smiled to himself. If anybody was going to dare speak against their union, they better watch out! She was not going to take any prisoners on this one.

"Hermione." He whispered. Trying to prevent her getting all worked up.

"If they are not going to accept us here, we can always leave Britain and find a place, where they don't know us and..."

He just stopped her ranting by capturing her mouth with his own. Gently running the tip of his tongue along her lips, tasting her. The pure pleasure of her response let him groan. Oh, how much he loved this delicious witch!

Somewhere a clock chimed. They stopped, looking at each other, but never breaking contact.

"What's that?" Hermione finally mumbled.

"Not sure."

"Did you ask for a wake-up call?"

He tried to remember, what exactly he had asked of the room last night. It was all a bit hazy.

"I think, I did. I'm not sure and I don't really care. I prefer staying here with you in my arms."

"We will need to face the world sooner or later, Draco."

"Later, if you don't mind."

He resumed his tasting of her for a moment, before she pulled away just enough to be able to see his face clearly.

"We need to go, Draco." She brushed her lips over his cheek. "Now."

He mock scowled at her.

"What if I don't let you go?"

He smirked.

"Then I will feel obliged to tickle you into submission."

"You wouldn't do that to me now, would you?"

She could hear, that he wasn't 100% sure, if she would or not. So, to demonstrate her intentions, she slowly drummed her fingers over his side just hard enough for him to try and pull away while starting to laugh.

"You see, oh lovely husband of mine, I am not going to let you get away with everything, just because I love you to bits."

He tried to grab her hand, but failed as she had move it just enough to find another spot to use.

"Please, mercy! Hermione! Please!"

She laughed, as he was trying to wriggle out off her reach, never stopping for a moment. Finally she stopped and looked at him adoringly. He was panting and his skin looked flushed. His eyes met hers, telling her, that he would repay her in kind and that he was looking forward to it.

He leant into her for another kiss before sighing.

"We need to face them, don't we?"

"Yes, we do."

She took his hand into hers.

"I am at least as afraid as you are of what everybody will say, but if they will not accept us here, I will go with you where ever we can be together."

"You would leave your friends for me?"

"If they are real friends, I am not going to have to leave them."

He nodded. He had no idea, what his mother would be saying to him having chosen her over any pureblood girl willing to take him. He knew, that his father would probably disown him, but he didn't really care about that either. He knew exactly where his beloved father was going to spent the rest of _his_ days!

He slowly got up and started dressing. Hermione had stayed in bed, watching him. He was really handsome, she thought. When he was finished he sat on the couch waiting for her to get ready.

For a long time they stood at the door, holding each other, lost in their own thoughts before he finally opened the door and let her into the new world, that lay before them.


	33. Chapter 33

Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting in the Griffindor common room. Ginny's head was lying on Harry's shoulder. Her eyes were closed. So much had happened in the short space of the last two days. Voldemort was dead and their was a future for all of them again.

Harry could finally openly be with her. There was no need to hide any longer. She smiled to herself, she would enjoy that. For a moment there was the thought fluttering through her mind, if Ron would be getting together with Hermione. He had told her, that she had kissed him at the height of the battle. It was clear to Ginny, that he wouldn't mind having her as his girlfriend. Though then Professor McGonagall had appeared and Hermione had rushed off to speak to somebody.

She frowned. How could she have been so stupid! If _he_ was still alive, she would rush to his side in an instand. And he was alive. She had seen him in the Great Hall with his parents. She had also witnessed three aurors arresting his father for his involvement with Voldemort. They had had no interest in his mother or Draco though. Which on the face of it was a bit odd. Then again, there might be good reasons for that as well.

She rubbed the top of her head gently against the black hair of _her_ Chosen One. His hand tenderly stroked over her arm. Ginny could see the argument between Draco and his mother shortly after they had taken his father away. She had heard him shout, that his life was not worth living without her and then he had stormed from the Hall.

"... I really wonder where she has got to."

She realised that she hadn't really paid attention to what her brother had been saying.

"Hm?"

"Hermione. Where is she?"

"With her husband."

Ginny slapped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't indented to say that out loud. Ron and Harry looked at her, as if she had suddenly grown two heads.

"What do you mean her _husband_? She doesn't even has a boyfriend."

Ron's voice was somewhat agitated. He had hoped, that he could have a go with her after that kiss earlier. He had been there for her all those days on end when she had been crying at Shell Cottage. How could she suddenly have a husband of all things?

"What so you mean, Ginny?" Harry asked.

He had turned around to face her, which meant she couldn't hide on his shoulder any longer.

"Has she told either of you, that there was somebody special in her life?"

The guys looked at each other.

"She said something about a Slytherin." Harry volunteered.

"Yeah, she told me as well, that it was one of the snakes."

Ginny looked at them. They both knew, it was a Slytherin. Good. At least _that_ wouldn't come as a surprise.

"The thing is, that they got together during fifth year. And close to the end of sixth year they... got married."

Disbelieving stares were the only answer to this.

"It is not really official yet, but they didn't have any other choice. His parents would probably have made him kill her, if they had known."

"They are Death Eaters?" Ron screamed.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"His father is, is mother isn't. He will rot in Azkaban, just as he deserves."

"How can she get involved with the son of a Death Eater! That's just vile!"

"Ron, stop ranting, for Merlin's sake. She hasn't chosen..."

"Oh, yes, she has! She has chosen a bloody Slytherin over any other guy, that would have wanted her."

His sister started to get seriously annoyed with him.

"Any other guy? What like Cormac? He's is just a jerk."

"And the snake isn't?"

"I'm sure, that Hermione has seen all the parts of him, that the world normally doesn't get to see..."

"ALL THE PARTS! They have actually..."

She gave up. If he was in a mood like that, it was hopeless to try and reason with him.

"Ron!" Harry shouted.

His best friend looked at him.

"What?"

"Why don't you just accept, that Hermione knows what she is doing. She is not the smartest witch of our age for nothing. If she can love him, than you better accept it!"

* * *

Hermione and Draco were slowly walking down the corridor towards the stair case. Holding hands, making sure to be as close to each other as they could. Draco looked at Hermione several times just to see, if she might feel as nervous as he did and going by the expression on her face, she most certainly did.

He stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to face her.

"Hermione, what ever happens now, please never forget that you are the most important person in my life. I don't want to be without you ever again."

He cupped her face gently in his hands. Hermione looked into his eyes and found that she was going to drown in them, if she didn't... She leant forward and kissed him. Her hands slid around his waist and pulled him closer. He only too willingly followed her guidance. Moments later his mouth was roaming hers. Tasting the witch he held close. She moaned quietly against his lips.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger..." It was Professor McGonagall that was approaching them.

They looked at each other. Eyes open but lips still engaged.

"If you could follow me to my office."

She turned and didn't linger in order to see, if they were following her. They shared another glance and then tagged after her.

The new headmistress was already waiting at the door to her office as they approached it. They were ushered in and told to sit in the seats they had been sitting in not that long ago. Though now it seemed a lifetime lay between then and now.

"I have spoken to Mr. Malfoy and got probably the short version of events. Now I would like to know, what exactly has been going on and why I am to assume, that you two, who are theoretical still Hogwarts students, regard yourselves as married."

Hermione looked at Draco. Who just returned her look. Neither was quite sure, what to say. It was finally Hermione, that took his left hand, held it up so that their teacher could see his ring and then held her hand next to it.

"We have exchanged vows towards the end of sixth year, professor. We knew, that we both wanted to get married, but that we might never get the chance to do so."

"I see. How long has this relationship between you two been going on beforehand, if I may ask?"

"We got together during fifth year. By the time we decided to get married, we had already been... involved for over a year."

Raised eyebrows greeted this information.

"And you Mr. Malfoy? How did you come to choose..."

"I didn't choose, Professor. I had my heart stolen..." He smirked at the girl by his side.

Hermione slapped him playfully.

"It's true! She just came to me, kissed me and stole my heart. I was defenceless."

His eyes were sparkling mischievously.

Professor McGonagall tried to keep a straight face. It was all to obvious, that these two were just right for each other.

"Do your parents know, Miss Granger?"

"No. I had to obliviate their memory in order to protect them from Voldemort. They are in Australia."

"Oh? And what about your parents, Mr. Malfoy? I would think, that the marriage of their only son to a muggleborn would cause somewhat of a stir, to say the least."

His face had all of sudden a rather sober expression.

"I told my mother. My father had been taking away by the aurors. I didn't want him to know, while he was still here. He might have done something and tried to curse her."

He put his arms around her shoulder in s protective gesture.

"And your plans now are? I have to say, that should you get your arrangement made official it will create the unique situation for Hogwarts having a married couple under its students. I am not sure, if that has ever happened before. There would be all kinds of implications... That is, if you are considering to complete your education."

Hermione looked at Draco.

"I'm going to take my N.E.W.T. exams in any case."

"I have done quite a bit of work this year already, but I doubt, that that would really count for much. Being taught by Death Eaters doesn't leave a lot of credibility."

"Good. We'll talk again, after you made your involvement public. I'll be sending you both an owl with the particulars."

She stood up. The couple before her followed suit taking it as their cue for having been dismissed. As they had nearly reached the door, Hermione turned and asked:

"Do you know, where Harry and Ron are, Professor?"

"I would imagine, that you will find them in Griffindor Tower."

"Thanks you."

* * *

They walked up to Griffindor Tower in silence. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady they could hear shouting.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked the portrait.

"There seems to be a disagreement of some kind."

She swung open without them having given the password.

"I don't care! I don't want my best friend tied to a snake!"

It was Ron's voice. Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco glanced at her.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

She nodded and smiled at him.

"That is her decision not yours." That was Ginny.

"She is practically my sister! I wouldn't let _you_ snog a Slytherin either!"

"Ah! And why not? If Harry was a Slytherin, I would still be with him."

"Potter a Slytherin! That would be the day." Hermione heard Draco mutter.

Then the two of them reached the scene of the argument. His arm around her shoulder, hers around his waist.

It took a moment for the three fighting Griffindors to notice, that they were no longer alone.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed. Flinging herself at her friend.

The guys just glared at the third male in the room.

"Malfoy!" Ron's voice sounded as if somebody was strangling him.

"That's me." He smirked.

"What are you doing here? Oh..."

It seemed to slowly sink in, that _he_ had come with _their best friend_.

"Malfoy is the Slytherin you have been bawling about all the time?" Harry's voice sounded seriously surprised.

Ginny meanwhile hesitated only a moment before she was pulling the perplexed wizard into a tight hug.

Hermione smiled at her best friends, took the hand of the holder of her heart and then said: "Harry, Ron, this is Draco, my husband."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N sorry for the delay in updating - I just needed to get my head round some things in the further development of this story.**

**thanks a lot for the reviews and special thanks to KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare to getting me back on track**

**

* * *

**

"Petrificus Totalis"

There was a soft _-thud-_ and then stunned silence.

Hermione and Ginny looked at Draco, who in turned looked at Harry being busy gently piling cushions under Ron's head while shifting him fully onto the couch.

"Sorry, mate, but it's better this way, before you do something you will regret later on."

"Harry... What did you just do?" Ginny's voice was trembling.

"Preventing any more bloodshed. I have seen enough of that for a lifetime."

There was a long pause, a silence filled with uneasiness.

Harry, finally finished with Ron, came over. He looked at Draco with a guarded expression.

"I don't know, if she has ever told you, how much she has been crying because of you, but should I ever again see her cry because of you, _ferret_, it will have been the last thing you have ever done!"

There was no malice in his words. It sounded more like a gentle reminded from a parent to not get involved with the wrong crowd. Though all present knew, that he mend it. Should Draco make Hermione cry, he would have Harry to deal with.

"Harry, you don't need..." Hermione started.

"It's okay. He is just looking out for you. Something I couldn't really do in the past, but what I will have to do from now on."

Ginny went over and hugged Harry. Looking at Hermione and her chosen one. It seemed all so utterly unreal. Here was a Slytherin, son of a proclaimed Death Eater, standing in _their_ common room.

"What will you two do now?" She asked.

Hermione leant against her husband and frowned. She had had not time to think of what they would be doing now. There had never really been a time, when she had been making plans for after the war. There had never been enough... of anything really for far too long.

"I don't know." She finally answered.

She looked at Draco, seeing him lost in his own thoughts.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"What are we going to do now?"

"Your friends now know about us. I don't care to tell any of the other Slytherins really. They are not going to be part of our life. Not, if I can help it!"

"Are we going to see your mother?"

He thought about that one.

"I already told her. I don't want to go back to the Manor..."

"We can stay at my parents house."

"I thought, they are in Australia?"

"They are. The house is officially mine. I wanted to make sure, they had a home to come back to."

He brushed his lips over her hair. He felt drained, exhausted, tired.

"Do you want me in your home?"

She was wondering, where that had come from. Why was he suddenly doubting her again?

"Draco?"

He looked at her.

Ginny pulled Harry towards the portrait hole. Before they left she cast a silencing spell around her friends standing in the middle of the common room.

"Ginny? What was that all about?" Harry asked as they were walking along the corridor.

"Draco has to face up to his past, to all the things he has done and said. I just think, he would prefer to do that in private."

"What about Ron?"

"Muffliato."

"Oh."

* * *

"Draco?"

"Hermione, you want me to come to your house. Your home."

"Of course. It will be your home as well."

"In the Muggle world..."

She looked at him. What was he getting at?

"In the Muggle world...?" She prompted.

"I have never been in the Muggle world before..."

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again.

A moment later she asked carefully. "You have never been outside our own world?"

He shook his head.

"I grew up being told every day, that Muggles were beneath me. They were not worth me bothering with them. I have no idea what is going on in the world _you_ grew up in."

"And King's Cross? That is also part of the Muggle world."

"My father always apparated us directly onto the platform."

She hugged him tightly.

"You have protected my in the wizarding world. Now I am going to protect you in the Muggle world."

She felt him tenderly rubbing her back, his breath was rustling through her hair.

"Do you mind, if we stay in the Leaky Cauldron for a bit?" He whispered.

She held onto him, wondering if he was ready yet to face up to the wizarding world as her husband and face the Muggle world all at once. Maybe not yet.

"You lead, I follow." She replied.

She could feel him chuckle. He leant back a bit, looking at her.

"You don't know, where I might lead you..." He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She tickled him for a moment, him trying to avoid her knowing fingers.

"You remember, I can look after myself..." She grinned at him.

"Oh, I remember." He laughed.

"If you feel more comfortable in the Leaky Cauldron, we will they stay there..."

She nearly added an endearment that had just popped into her head, but bit her lip and swallowed it. She wasn't sure, if he would be ready for that yet.

"Draco?"

"Hermione?"

"Shall we go and tell all the people in the Great Hall? That way news of _us_ will get around a lot faster. Though I would prefer to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in person. They have always been very kind to me. They were like my wizard parents of late."

"Of course."

He leant down and gently kissed her. Nothing hasty or demanding, just tender and loving.

"I would have died without you, Precious." He whispered against her lips.

"I have never given up on you, Draco. You were my hope through all my tears."

He ran his thumbs over her cheeks.

"There seemed to have been many..."

She tried to avoid his gaze, but his fingers held her chin.

"Have there?" It was a bare murmur.

She nodded.

"I am sorry."

She kissed him.

"Don't be. It probably kept me sane in the most insane times. And made me want you to live, to come for me, to be with you."

"I love you."

She closed her eyes and lay her head against his chest.

"I love you, too."

It was a long while later, that she finally turned to leave the Griffindor common room and face the people in the Great Hall. Him holding onto her hand, tagging along.

When Hermione was nearly through the portrait hole she turned around and muttered.

"Finite Incantatum."

Draco looked at her.

"I don't want Ron to lie there frozen for the rest of the day."

He looked at her.

"Even, if he may deserve it."

"You Griffindors are too generous."

"You Slytherins are too vindictive."

"Just remember that, when I have you all to myself..." He promised in a husky voice.


	35. Chapter 35

Draco and Hermione slowly walked down the moving stair cases. There were people around. People that saw them, together. People that were pointing. People they heard whisper as they walked past them.

Draco looked at the girl by his side. She looked a bit unsure, but her step never faltered. They passed Professor McGonagall, who smiled at them before hurrying on.

At the top of the last set of stairs Hermione stopped and turned toward him. Her eyes finding his.

"Draco..."

He cupped her face gently with his left hand, holding onto hers with his right hand.

"I love you."

She could see his love for her shining in his eyes. He kissed her forehead and then gently nudge her towards the steps.

"You have faced my aunt and the Dark Lord himself, there is nothing in that Hall, that you would need to fear."

She nodded.

They hadn't quite reached the oak doors leading into the Great Hall, when they heard raised voices.

"What do you mean, Ginny? What has happened to Hermione?"

"Nothing has happened to her, mum!"

"So what is this big surprise then you keep talking about? Where has she been for the past two days?"

"Mum! She will explain everything. I just wanted to warn you, that there will be something different about her."

"Merlin's Beard! Has that foul werewolf got she after all?"

"Dad! Don't be ridiculous! It has to do with a _guy_."

There was a pause.

"She has found somebody, she likes?"

"They have been together since fifth year, mum."

"Why didn't Ron..."

Draco step to the Weasleys, which were standing just inside the Great Hall. Hermione was slightly hidden behind him.

"Because she is not with Ron, but with me."

Everybody close enough to have heard him turned like on cue. Dozens of eyes were looking at him in surprise. Mouths gaping.

He moved and revealed Hermione beside himself, while gently wrapping his arms around her.

"Hermione and I have been together since fifth year and we are now married for nearly a year."

Utter silence engulfed everything. Shocked faces, surprised faces, puzzled faces were looking at the couple at the heart of this stunning revelation.

"You are married?"

Mrs. Weasley looked shocked. Her gaze wandered between the girl she had known all these years and the young man holding her.

Ginny grinned at her friend. Her face seemed to say, that this was one of the every rare occasions, where her mother was lost for words.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. Draco and I got married not long before the end of sixth year."

"But he is a Death Eater!"

Mr. Weasley's voice sounded strangled.

"He was forced into it, Mr. Weasley. His father had been put into Azkaban, Voldemort took him as a replacement for his father. Just imagine Ron being forced into something like that at just 16.

Draco was threatened with death, if he didn't do Voldemorts bidding. What was he suppose to do? Let himself be killed for something he doesn't believe in?"

The Weasley parents looked at the young couple. Hermione was right. What could have a lad of 16 done against Voldemort on his own? Knowing his parents would be left to rot in Azkaban or killed outright.

"So, you have been together all this time? Why has nobody...?"

"Nobody known about it? It would have been far too dangerous for either of us. Ginny knew, though."

They turned towards her daughter, who glared defiantly at them.

"You knew?"

"She is my best friend, mum."

There was a sudden commotion as people seemed to wake up from the shock seeing Hermione and Draco as a couple.

They found themselves surrounded by students, aurors, parents and teachers. There were congratulations voiced, concerns and a thousand questions all at once. It took several minutes and Professor McGonagall using the "Sonorus" charm to restore some kind of order.

She asked Draco and Hermione to come up the teacher's table, so that everybody could hear them.

They went up a bit reluctantly. Draco smiled encouraging at his wife. When they were standing next to their teacher, it was Draco that spoke.

"I am Draco Malfoy. Most students in seventh year and the Slytherins will know me. I am the son of a Death Eater, that will hopefully rot in Azkaban. I was branded myself a Death Eater, as my father failed to do fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes.  
I have been lucky to win Hermione Granger, a fellow seventh year student here at Hogwarts, member of Griffindor House and friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley as my girlfriend during fifth year. We got married at the end of sixth year."

There were a lot of "Oh!" and "Ah!" around the Hall.

"Hermione is my wife and I am her husband. Nothing will ever be able to change that! She is the love of my life!"

He embraced her, smirked and then, before she could react, was kissing her passionately in front of everybody.

Silence echoed around the stone walls. Then suddenly loud cheers broke out.

When he finally let go of her, they saw a crowded Hall full of cheering, waving and clapping people.

"I love you." She whispered against his cheek.

* * *

**E P I L O G**

"How long until the house is going to be finished?"

"It should be ready the day after tomorrow."

Draco and Hermione were sitting in the Three Broomsticks and enjoyed a late lunch.

"How did you manage to get a plot here in Hogsmead? I would have thought, that it would be quite difficult, if not impossible."

He smirked at her.

"I wanted to get you something special for our first anniversary."

She looked at him. Was he serious? She tried to remember their perfect evening, when he had asked her to be his wife. She blushed. He was right. It had been during the night from yesterday to today, that she had become his.

"I didn't get you..."

"I got you, Precious. That is more than enough."

He gently took her hands in his and sought her eyes. Her gaze was warm and welcoming.

"What are thinking?"

She smiled at him.

"I was just thinking of us now being legally married. I would have never thought, that I would get married this young..."

"You think, we should have waited to make it legal?"

She could hear the dread all to clearly in his words. There were still times, when he was somewhat weary about them being together and everybody knowing about it.

"No, Draco! If had wanted to wait, I would have told you so. I didn't want to wait. It is the way it was meant to be, the way _we_ were meant to be. It just feels a bit strange not being called Granger any longer."

He grinned.

"Well, now you are a Malfoy. My Mrs. Malfoy."

She laughed. Then she slowly bent over the table towards him. He followed suit. Their faces were mere inches apart, when she sighed and whispered.

"And you are my fierce, loyal, protective and lovable dragon."

"Your dragon?"

"Hmhm."

"I like that!"

He smiled and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N So that is the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much reading as I enjoyed writing it. It was supposed to be just a one-shot, but somehow it sorta snowballed into something different.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed so far. Which doesn't mean I don't appreciate any more reviews. I DO!**

**I am working on a new story called _Bound to be free_ and there is already half an idea niggling me for another one after that. **


End file.
